The Beginning
by Rebecca987
Summary: Elena has lost her parents in a tragic car accident. A few months later everything almost seems normal until she meets two brothers Stefan and Damon. But who will she pick, will it be sweet Stefan or sexy Damon. Who will steal her heart and how long can they hide their secret. Only lightly based on the show with many twists.
1. New Beginning

**This is my interpretation of the Vampire Diaries starting in season one. This is how things should have when in my opinion. Please review!**

I was in the backseat of my fathers rundown car, and I was pissed off and so were my parents. I could see my mothers expression, worried and like she was about to cry. My father on the other hand was gripping the stearingwheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. So what, I ditched family night big deal, right?

My father turned around and glared at me. " How could you skip out on your own family! Was this party that important?" He said in his stern voice he only used to lecture me and Jeremy.

"Im sorry, its just that I was supposed to meet-"

He gave me a disaproving look as he cut me off "Thats no excuse"

I looked away from him, why is he so mad. I turned my head toward him again and I saw a figure in the middle of the road. We were almost onto wickery bridge now and that was defenitly a person standing in the middle of it. It was too dark to see who it was but as we got closer it was obviously a woman with long hair that goes a little less then halfway down her back.

Apperently my dad hadent noticed her yet, he was probably busy thinking of a hundred ways to punish me.

"Dad...DAD slow down-" I yelled

And my mom began to scream as we hit that girl in the street and sped over the old bridge.

It seemed like forever before we actually hit the water. Everything had slowed down and I couldnt understand what had happened and why my dad hadent responded when I was yelling at him about the person we had hit.

And before i knew it we were underwater and everything went dark

XXX

I hid my diary in the usual spot behind a picture fram of me and my dad in my book case. Even if i leave now i'll still be late for school. I hurried down the stairs where Jenna was making coffee.

" Good morning Elena" she said as she rubbed her right eye "need anything before school"

" Nope, I'm already late. See you later" I hurried out the door and drove off to school.

At school I quickly ran through the halls , maybe I wont be late after all the bell hasent rung yet I thought as I glidded up the staires and rounded the corner...SMACK. I ran right into someone.

Before I even was able to mutter an appology he turned around and I immediatly stoped. As soon as his eyes met mine they widened in shock, he looked stunned. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then stopped himself. He had bright green eyes that were friendly and sweet looking and he had short blond hair. He gave me a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was comming" He said with a polite smile on his face after he seemed to have recovered his shock.

"Oh, it was my fault I shouldent have been running anyway." That was all i could manage to get out when the second bell rung. "Great now im late, and thats why I was running like a crazy lady before, I said exagerating a sigh.

" What class do you have, this is my first day." He said politely

" I have history now, what do you have"

" Me too!" He turned his schedual towards her and pointed to 1st period "Maybe we could walk together since I dont know the location of his room. I'm Stefan by the way"

"Of course we can walk together, its the least I could do since I almost ran you over" She laughed shyly

We walked into class, I had a feeling we were going to be in trouble

He gave us a disapproving look as we walked into class. BUt he raised his eyebrow when he layed eyes on Stefan.

He cleared his throat " I wasn't aware their was going to be a new student today, whats your name?"

"Im Stefan salvatore", sir. He said with a respectful smile

Mr Tanner nodded."Take your seat " He then continued. "Well, since Elena and Stefan couldn't be bothered to show up on time i guess i will have to explain the project again. He earned some groans from around the room. "We are doing research project on the civil war, and everyone already has their partners assigned to them so you will be partners with "

Elena looked at the seat next to her were Bonnie was sitting, Bonnie shrugged.

I guess we can't be partners every project i thought to myself, but the new guy did need a partner. I was going to have to hang around him more in order to get this project done. For the first time i felt happier.

**XXX**

I had just parked in the driveway of the boarding house, Stefan told me to stop by after school so we could get some research done. I was still clutching the paper he wrote the directions to his house on. I was really exited to be at his house, i really wanted to get to know him betterand I WAS curious about what kind of house he lived in . I got out of the car, well here goes nothing i thought to myself as i walked up to the door.

I knocked on the door firmly twice and waited for an answer, but for a full minute there was no soon as i lifted my arm to knock again the door opened. Standing there was a tall man with jet black hair with piercing blue eye staring at me with a slight smirk on his face. He lazily leaned against the door framed with his arms crossed over his chest.

" Hi, um my-"

" You must be Elena!" He said in an overley friendly way as he cut me off

" Yes, Stefan said to stop by after school" I said quietly

" Im Damon by the way, Stefans older brother. He said you were going to be stopping by around now" He was still staring at mewith an intense gaze. I shifted uncomfortably.

" Is he here?"

" No not at the moment but he should be here any minute now, you should come inside. Theres no need to stand out there"He chuckled to himself

_This place is huge,_ I thought to myself

I could feel Damons intense gaze on me before i even turned around to face him.

" Make yourself at home, Elena" Damon let my name roll off his toungue as he raised his eyebrows at me in a flirty way.

I could feel myself blush so I quickly turned away. Ithought Stefan was hot but that was before i met his older brother _Damon. Damon was georgouse._

i shook that thought off quckly. I roamed around the room trying to distract myself frohis is irrisistible georgousness.

"Stefan said he'd be here by now" I turned to look back at Damon with a questioning look on my face

Amusment was in his eyes as he said " Stefans room is upstairs second room to the left if you would like to hang out there until he gets back" he smiled pointing up the stairs

" Yea that would be great, I could start the project without him untill he gets here" I bagan to walk toward the stairs.

" Stay away from the door to the right of my brothers, thats my room" He said with a frightning look in his eye wich disapeared in seconds and he smiled a gentle smile at me again. I quickened my pace up the stairs to Stefans room. I wonder What he's hiding in there?

I was curious

**This is my first story, so please leave nice but honest comments please. Review if you want to see another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting at Stefan's desk and had pulled out my laptop out of my backpack. I couldn't focus on the work, the way Damon had warned me to stay away from his room, that only peeked my interest. It was amazing that in a matter of seconds his entire mood faltered for a split second and turned dark and almost threatening before it faded back into his friendlier attitude. I wonder what he was hiding. Why didnt Stefan tell me he had a brother, i know I didnt ask but he could have mentioned it before I stoped over.

I heard the door from downstairs open and close. I guessed that was Stefan.

I could hear their mummbled bickering, I couldnt make out what they were saying so I got up and quietly slid out of stefans room and peeked down the stairs at them. They were huddled closer together now whispering to eachother. Then Stefan started heading up the stairs and I shuffled back into his room and pretended to have been working on the project during their whispering match.

"Hey Elena"

"Hey, I thought you were going to be here earlier" She groaned " And if I knew I was going to have to work on this all by myself for all this time I would not have come here so early" She said in mock hysteria.

"I'm Sorry, something came up. I should have told you" He looked sorry

"Its okay" she paused " Why didnt you tell me you had a brother?"

"It just didnt come up sorry" And he looked away from me

It was silent for a moment

" Well anyway I got a lot of the project done, and I think we could finish it tomorrow f I come over after school" I said trying to fill the silence

"I Promise I will be here" he smiled

" All right, see you tomorrow then Stefan" She walked down stairs. She bumped into Damon

We were so close, any closer and-, I didnt want to even finish that thought.

He smirked "so how did the project go" He asked sounding sincere, almost

" Fine exept I did most of the work" I complained

"Yea that sounds like my brother" Amusment shone in his eyes and his smirk grew.

Damn, he was hot I thought to myself and I mentaly slaped myself for even thinking that. How old was he anyway.

"Excuse me, Damon I need to be getting home now..." I said backing up

He steped forword " oh really, you cant stay" he smirked

I took another step back when Stefan came down the stairs. "Damon" he growled

" What, I'm just geting to know little Elena" he smirked

" Well see you tomorrow Stefan I called as I ran around Damon and into my car.

** XXX**

"What!" Caroline Exclaimed "You were at his house and he has a hot older brother, that would have been nice to know since you officially claimed Stefan!"

I never actually claimed Stefan I thought to myself, and I'm not sure I will now

" I dont know Caroline, he seems out of your leage" I teased

"Oh shut up Elena" She pouted

I mocked a hurt expression on my face

We both giggled uncontrolably through the school hallway. The warning bell interupted them and they parted ways throught the hallway to get to their classes. Well, Elena thaught to herself at least Ill see Stefan now she thought to herself.

She walked into classroom and sat down in her seat and looked over to were Stefan always sits, he wasnt there. Hm, she wondered to herself.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she read it. It was form Bonnie, she looked over her shoulder at Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged and pointed at her phone.

**"Where's Stefan" **She asked

**"I have no idea, He's a little strange dont you think?"**

** "Yea kinda" **she typed **"But its not my place to judge , I need to talk to you after class"**

cleared his throat and I looked up startled when I realized he was right in front of me holding out his hand to confiscate my phone.

I placed my phone in his hand and he walked away, he looked back at her over his shoulder " The second bell already rung, but you were too busy texting to hear" He smirked. I hated him so much.

Me and Bonnie walked out of class together.

" Im sorry I got you in trouble" Bonnie gave Elena the puppy eyes

"Its okay, at least I got my phone back" She looked over her shoulder " What did you want to talk about?"

"Stefan" She said simply

"What about him" I questioned

" Yesterday I saw him defending your brother Jeremy from Tyler, They were fighting untill Stefan jumped in and tore them apart and grabed Tyler in what looked like a really tight hold by the shoulders and Stefan..." The words died out

"Stefan what" Elena pressed getting nervouse about what Bonnie was going to say.

" I dont know, he just started to repeat...'I want you to walk away and leave Jeremy alone and dont talk to him again'...he said that in a soothing and calm tone a couple times untill Tylers face whent blank and repeated him"

Me and Bonnie walked on in silence

** XXX**

As I was driving home from school my phone rang in my pocket I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elena could you meet me at the Grill?" Stefan asked

I walked into the Grill and scaned the room for Stefan. I saw him sitting by himself at one of the booths, he saw me and waved me over.

I sat down across from him. He smiled and turned his laptop towards me " I got some work done" he stated simply

I them pulled out my laptop and showed him the research I had done. He scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration.

" I think we have enough infomaton to start writing the research paper now" He said shyly

"Yea sounds good" I said " Why did you want to meet here instead of at your house?"

" Um no reason really, exept that my brother is defenitly going to be there" He said and didn't look at me.

I could tell he didn"t like his brother very much, I felt like their hiding something. Frst Damon doesnt want me to be in his room which is understandable exept he didnt need to be so threatening about it. Now Stefan doesnt even want me at his house. There is defenitly something wierd going on.

"You dont like Damon very much do you?" I asked suspicusly

" We have a complicated relationship" He said cautiously

** XXX**

Stefan walked with me to my car after we spent an hour working on the project together, it was pretty nice. We got a lot done and I got to know him a lot better. I was still very cuious about his brother Damon, he seemed nice enough and he was undeniably hot. He is completly different from his brother, he is more dangerous and intriging and I would love to get to know him better but, what woud Stefan think?

When we almost reached my car I tripped and fell to my knees "Shit" I screeched. I looked down at my hands and my knees, I scraped my knee and the palm of my hand where I had tried to catch myself.

I looked over at Stefan who was backing away from me with pure panic writen all over his face. " Stefan i called are you all right" I said as i was getting up " I'm fine really" I started walking towards him. The expression on his face scared me, he almost looked...hungry.

Then I began to scream, within the blink of an eye Stefan was no longer in front of me but right next to me shoving me against by car and at that moment I felt somehting prick my neck and it hurt...a lot. I went limp in his arms with fear after two full minutes of screaming. I couldnt even process what was going on. My eyelids were getting heavy and I almost couldnt feel my blood rushing out of my body into...Stefans mouth? I couldnt even understand what the hell was going on.

Then I felt him pried off of me and i fell to the ground, hard. I tried to open my eyes, I couldnt but I could hear some seriouse fight going on around me. I heard someone get thrown agains the side of a building and then I heard a loud groan of pain. I finally got my eyes open a few moments later and saw someone get shoved into a white sedan and the alarm when off. I couldn make out who these two people were since my vision was blurry. I knew for sure one was Stefan, but i couldnt tell by looking at him I just knew since he got pried off of me by the other tall man wearing the leather jacket. He was stong, picking Stefan up so easily like he weaight nothing. What were they was the question that kept running through my mind while watching this battle?

One man was laying limp on the ground moaning was who I assumed to be Stefan. I wonder if he's all right, I dont even know why I care. He hurt me. I then touched my neck and felt a lot of blood. Damn what the hell did he do to me.

The other man in the black leather jacket started to walk towards me and picked me up and took off with me. Everything around me blurred and I couldnt focuse in on anything. Was I dying, maybe, my head was throbbing and by neck was still bleeding bad. What was happening?

Before i could process what was going on everything focused in and i could see clearly again. I looked over my shoulder and realized i was still being held. I looked into his face, I saw those dark blue eyes staring at me, _Damon._

**XXX**

We were standing in front of a door, I think this was the first time I have seen Damon with concern all over his face instead of that smirk he always wares.

He walked inside and gently layed me on the couch and stared at me. I moaned because of the excruciating pain I was in and ran my hand over the two holes into my neck. Damon seemed to remember what happened just momnets ago and sat on the edge of the couch stroking my head and running his fingers through my hair. It felt good. He whispered "That must hurt, I can help if you want?" I nodded yes.

He brought his wrist up to his mouth and to my surprise opened his mouth, let his fang down and ripe his flesh open. I gasped. Then he shouved his wrist in my mouth, I felt the smooth metalic tasting liquid slide down my throught and i grabbed his writes and pushed it harder against my mouth untill I realized what happend and through his wrist away from me. I gasped yet again before I began to cough violetly.

"What the hell" I managed to get out. I meant to sound angry but I could only manage a whisper.

He staired at me with curiosity sprawled across his face

**I'm sorry this chapter started off slow, but got better at the end. Will Elena figure out Stefan and Damons little secret or will he compel her to forget. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I am so exited that you like my story. I thought it was terrible. I just love the vampire Diaries. I wasnt expecting any people to like my story since I am only 14, but I did it anyway because I love to write. So thnk you for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I want to say a quick thank you to my friend Katester514 "my best friend" for showing me this website. My followers should check out her story too. Its good!**

Damon was staring at me as I layed on the couch. I was so confused. I touched my neck again and realized that the two bite marks were gone. What did he do to me. One minute I was bleeding to death and the next he was shoving his blood down my throat and now I'm fine?

He seems to be enjoying my confusion as he studied my face with curiosity and amusment in his eye. Their was one question I was dying to ask.

"What are you and Stefan" I asked my voice getting stronger since i was feeling a lot better now.

He smirked "What do you mean" His smirk got bigger

He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"What are you" I said louder

"Are you sure you want to know, well actualy I'm surprised you havent even guessed yet" He said with mock surprise

"Come on you dont even have a guess, has Twilight taught you nothing" His smirk turned into an actual smile for a second as he chuckled to his own joke.

I didnt know how to respond to that, Twilight is about vampires, was Damon trying to hint that he was a...no that would be crazy. Was it?

He smiled at my obviouse confusion "Yes Elena me and Stefan are vampires if you havent figured it out already. You have already seen our speed, fangs and" He frowned " you even witnessed the fact that we do in fact drink blood."

"You and Stefan are Vampires" I said with complete shock and horror in my voice. I wanted nothing more than to get out of this house now.

I started to get up but I was still a little dizzy from shock and loss of blood. Damon pulled me down and with his iron grip on my shoulder, I knew I wasnt leaving anytime soon.

I tried to hid my fear of him but it was probably all over my face so their was no point but I was still trying. " Stefan hurt me." It was meant to be a question but it came out as a statment, and my voice was very shaky from my nervousness.

He nodded " I wished I had gotten there sooner, I wouldnt have let him hurt you so much. He looked guilty

I was too shocked for words, Damon Salvator was guilty. I was still terrified of him hurting me but I felt better now. I really dont believe he will hurt me, but he is still a vampire.

" I dont want you to be afraid of me, but you have to be careful of Stefan, he does not have the same control I do with blood lust" He sighed "He's to interested in animal blood and completely avoiding what he is" He sounded annoyed but there're was a hint of affection in his voice.

I was nervous about Stefan being in my school when he hasnt mastered blood lust yet.

I had another question I just had to ask him, well maybe two.

"Can you um control peoples minds" I asked nervously

He raised an eyebrow "What makes you think that" his eyes lit up with wonder.

"Bonnie mentioned something to me about Stefan that sounds like he was doing some kind of mindcontrol.

Now he raised both his eyebrowns. Why did he have to be so hot? "Bonnie huh" He murmered loud enough for me to hear.

He was stairing at her intently and Elena shifted under his gaze. 'What was he thinking' she thaught to her eyes shifted to his lips for a split second before she mentally kicked herself. She stared into his eyes trying to figure out if he notice, he didnt look like he did. That was a relief.

"Why did you make me...uh-" he cut me off yet again

"Drink my blood?" When I nodded he continued " To heel you of course" He statated like it was obviouse.

He reached out his hand and touched my neck where Stefan had bit me, I flinched at the sharp pain that caused. I smiled at his touch as my skin heated up when his fingertips made contact with my skin. I quickly pulled myself away remembering what he was.

When he pulled his hands away there were smudges of blood on his fingers. He then got up abruptly. "I'll be right back, I need to clean that blood off your neck" He stated

I liked how he said 'need', it made me shiver, He made it sound like the most important thing in the world.

He walked inro the kitchen when I gazed up stairs and remeber how he warned me to stay away from his room, maybe if I went up their really quickly maybe he wont find out. The curiosity got the best of me when I slid up the stairs.

I walked into his room, I looked around nervously knowing that if I got caught iwas in trouble, I kinda regretted coming in here. I saw a couple of beer bottles near his bed and it definitely smelt like beer in here, neer the garbadge can I saw an empty bag of blood that missed in a half fast attempt to throw it away. Nothing too bad in here, beside the stench of beer so strong it burnt my nose a little. I dont know why he reacted the way he did. Then I saw a little book on his dresser and I grabbed it and took a peek inside not seeing the harm in reading it. It looked like a journal kind of thing. Maybe I shouldnt be reading this. Then something fell out of the book and I quickly bent down to pick it up.

I gasped, It was me. Only it wasnt? She looked exactly like me but it couldnt be me, the picture was too old. It is dated back in...1864? What? Her names Katherine, so its not me. Why does Damon have this, 1864 is over a hundred years ago. Does that mean. No, its impossible. Isnt it?

At that moment Damon barged into the room. I wurled around on my heel. Damn, he looked pissed off. What are you doing in my room he roared. Then he looked into my hand, before I even realized he saw the book he was standing right in front of me. I jumped back startled that he came up to me so fast as I droped the book.

"I, I..." I couldnt even get the words out. How could I explain going into his room without his permission after he had saved me and had been so kind, I was so stupid.

He threw the paper towel he had intended to clean my neck with at me. "Get out" He hissed. I saw his face start to change and thats when I started to run. I basicly flew out of his room and almost fell down the stairs. I burst out the front door only to be bounced back in. I had ran right into Stefan.

I was terrified so I shrieked, and at that moment Damon was down the stairs in seconds. Scaning the room for any didnt appear to be as mad as he did a second ago. He spotted Stefan and he tensed.

My head was spinning since seeing the photo of Katherine, the last thing I needed was to see Stefan. Who was Katherine anyway and why does she look like me.

I darted past Stefan, I didnt even look at him I just wanted to hide all alone in my room.

** XXX**

The next morning when I was getting ready for school I wasnt really concentrating on it, I was just going through the motions.

I was afraid to go into class room, I didnt want to face Stefan. Or Damon for that matter, he probably hates me. I dont know why that bothers me so much, but it does. I should appologize to him but he will probably rip my throat out with his teeth. I reached for my neck at the thought. Wh did I have to get involved with vampires. Vampires...? That sounds crazy, maybe I was dreaming. I couldnt get myself to believe it since it seemed like reality or somewhat a reality.

When i walked into classroom I instinctivly looked over to Stefans seat, be wasnt there. I let out a breat I didnt realize I had beenh holding.

I didnt pay attention during class, how could I. At that moment my phone vibrated, It was Stefan.

"**I am so sorry Elena, we need to talk"**

** "I never want to see you again" I sent back**

That was a little harsh, but he did almost kill me.

After class, Caroline and Bonnie ran up to me in the hall and basicly blew out my eardrums with thier screetches.

Caroline linked her arm through mine " Theres going to be a dance tonight" She giggled. "Are you going"

Bonnie smiled " Are you going to ask Stefan to go or did he already ask you"

The thought of Stefan made my skin crawl.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked her exitment turnng to concern.

I smiled at her hoping I was convincing " I'm fine" I lied smoothly. That was a first, I was a terribly liar but since I was trying to protect them this was important and I needed to be convincing. They needed to stay obliviouse to Stefan and Damons little secret.

Caroline didnt even notice anything was wrong, she was to busy going on and on about the dance. " I was thinking of asking Damon to go with me" She smiled slyly.

"Have you even met him" I asked sounding more defensive than I meant to. " I know I only mentioned him once to you and we were just joking" I dont know why this was bothering me so much. Was it because I didnt want Caroline to get involved with a vampire or something more.

She noticed my hesitation and defensivness. "I have met him Elena" She narrowed her eyes and she dropped her arm from mine. "I saw him with Stefan at the grill" Her voice sounded a little cold.

Why did she always get like this? " What did you guys talk about" I asked cautously trying not to fan the flame of this fight I had a feeling was going to happen any second now.

"Oh nothing really, I just informed him about the dance on friday" She smiled sweetly at me, but their was a hint of that coolness I heard in her voice before in her eyes.

" Did he say he was going?" She looked away

" I dont know, he said he would get in touch with me later with his answer" Then she turned and walked away down the hall.

Bonnie was still standing next to me " Whats her deal" She sighed

" I dont know" I said

Bonnie smirked "You like Damon dont you" She raised her eyebrows

" No, of course not!" I think the tone of my voice gave me away.

Was I attracted to him?

Yes.

Was I afraid of him?

Maybe.

Did I know where things were going between us?

No.

One thing I did know, I didnt want my closest friends to be involved with him in any way. I think I was going to have to make sure he knows that, which means after school I'm going to the boarding house.

**XXX**

I was in my car, I just got out of school and I was terrified. I needed to talk to Damon and tell him to stay away from Caroline and thats it. Ill tell him and leave, thats only going to be like a five munute visit, right. I was really hoping Stefan wasnt going to be there, he scared me more than Damon did.

I got out of the car and walked up to there door. I raised my hand to knock on the door but it swung open berfore my hand even made contact. I saw those piercing blue eyes staring at me with a cocky grin to match. He leaned lazily against the door frame.

"Would you like to come in?" he backed up pointing inside

I nervously walked in and sat on the couch

He was holding a glass of what I could only assume was alchoal, as he watched me.

" I want you to stay away from Caroline." I meant to sound lmore threatening but I sounded more like a scared little kid.

He smirked " Why do you care" he looked amused

" I dont,I Just don't want Caroline to get involved with you"

" And what makes you think I want to get involved with her" His smirk turned more serious.

I didnt know how to answer that, but I did want to know who he was interested in.

" I didnt know if you wanted to be with her or not but-"

"So you just assumed that I was going to go to the party with her" He cut me off.

So Caroline really had asked him out. I am glad he has no interest in her but for more selfish reasons then I was letting on.

"Their is someone I would like go to that dance with, but I'm not sure if shes going.

I wanted to know who he had in mind but I wasnt going to ask, I just wanted to go home.

Then I saw his eyes shift lower on my face and I could have sworn he looked at my lips, but I wasnt sure. They abruptly moved back up to my eyes. I really wanted to kiss him.

Then he asked "Are you going to the dance Elena?" He actually sounded nervous and vulnurable. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go to the Dance until now. His eyes were steadily on mine making me shiver under his intense gaze.

Of course I said...Yes.

**If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see in the next couple of chapters please tell me in the reviews or as a private message. I would really appreciate hearing your ideas so I can make it happen. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers, thanks for keeping up with my story. It means a lot to me when I read the comments and know you guys like it. I thought this chapter was pretty interesting so tell me what you think.**

I was in my bedroom getting ready for the party. Damon is supposed to be here in half an hour to pick me up. I cant believe I agreed to go with him. Is this even a date? I wasnt sure, but I was kinda hoping it was.

I put on my makeup which consisted of mascera, eyliner and a light eyeshadow and lipgloss. Was I overoing it? I stood in front of the mirror. I was wearing a tight black dress that really showed off my curves and had a low neckline, It left very little to the imagination. It was a little shorter than most things I wear it was about two inches above my knee but, hey why not this was a Dance and I was going with the hottest guy ever. I was putting on the final touches when I heard knock on the door. My breath cought, he's early. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could in my four inch heels as fast as could go without falling on my face.

I opened to door and he was standing there waiting for me, he didnt dress up any differently than usual, he wore a black T-shirt with his leather jacket and jeans. I wasnt complaining, he still looked sexy. He was gazing at me taking in every inch of my body, I was nervous.

After scaning over my body his eyes finaly reached mine and we stood there a moment staring at each other.

"Aren't you going to invite me in" he smiled

"Um...would-"

He abruptly stoped me. " I was kidding" he laughed

I just stared at him not getting it.

He then seemed to realiize that I didnt know the rules about vampires needing an invitation to get inside a human owned house.

" Elena, I cant get in unless you invite me in" he sighed " And you dont have to if you dont want, I'm not forcng you into something your not ready for."

"What do you mean" I asked not quite getting it " You cant get in?"

"Nope" He stated simply. Then just to prooved his poing he pushed his hand forward hitting the invisible barrier preventing him from going any further.

" Wow, you really cant get in" I said with wonder in my voice

" Well, I know you wont hurt me, so you can come inside. I trust you." I smiled at him.

He looked surprised and stepped inside " You look amazing by the way"

"Thanks" I giggled

He sat down on my couch and I sat next to him, but not too close. It was dangerous to be too close together this early in the night.

I have something for you, he looked nervouse as he pulled out a little box from his pocket. He stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up with him. He then swung me against him and my back was completly up against his pulled my hair away from my neck and I felt the cold chain go around my neck. He then backed up I turned around to face him, my hand holding the necklace. "It looks beautiful on you" He said gently. His blue eyes gazing at me so intently I couldnt break contact.

"Thank you Damon, I love it" I said with sincerity in my voice

His eyes sparkled.

We walked to his car, he opened up the passanger door for I was securly in the car he genly shut it. He was being so nice, I've never seen this side of him before

** XXX**

We made it to the Dance and were inside now. Damon looked a little uncompfortable, he was not used to this kind of thing. I saw Stefan and Caroline talking. I really wish he would stay away from her. I cant even believed I agreed to go to the dance, with Damon of all people. I told him to stay away from my friends but here I am with him at a party. What a hipocrite I am.

Damon and me danced for basicaly the entire night. We were laughing and having a great time. He spun me around and swept me off my feet to the beat of the music. Then a slow song began, Damon stared at me for a second before he began to pull me closer. He moved slowly giving me time to back out if I wasnt interested. I gave no sign of hesitation and he finally pulled me close. He wrapped his arm around my waist and our hands were entwined together my other hand on his shoulder. His cool blue eyes warmed me up inside. Whats wrong with me I thought to myself, Am I falling for a vampire. Of course I desperatly wanted to kiss him.

After the song ended, Damon offered to get us drinks. He was acting wierd. He seemed to want to be by himself, since he didnt actualy go to the drink stand but whent right passed it and out the back door.

I didnt know what that was all about, but I'll give him his space. At that moment Stefan stepped in front of me. I gulped. Their was a sadness in his eye that made me shiver. " I am so sorry, Elena" I started to back up.

"You hurt me" I took another step back " you almost killed me" I said with a shaky breath.

" It wasnt my falt, you were bleeding and I lost it" He said with dispare in his voice.

"At least Damon was there to save me" I said with snarkiness in my voice.

He flinched, probably from the memory of Damon beating the living crap out of him for hurting me.

" You dont know my brother" he started " He is dangerouse and doesnt care about human life" He stated loudly. "You dont know what your dealing with" He looked worried.

" Hes not the one who practically riped my throat out" I snapped at him.

" Damon has killed-"

I cut him off " And you havent" I was getting angry.

"No vampire can say they havent killed at least one innocent person, but Damon does it repeatedly and feels no remorse" He pleaded

I stood there contemplating his words.I couldnt seem to wrap my head around the thought of ΩDamon killing someone. I only saw him mad once, and he even started to change. He still didnt hurt me even thought I invaded his privacy.

Then he reached out and...he actualy held my hand. I was shocked. I stared at his hand touching mine. I immediatly pulled it away and bolted through the door Damon.I ran right into something solid and I triped and fell on my face. "Ow" I said holding my nose.

I could feel the blood running down my face, I heard someone breathing. They were really close and it was pitch black. I couldnt see two inches in front of my face. There was defenitly someone in front of me, I started to bac up. The blood dripping ou tof my nose faster. "Please dont hurt me" I begged.

" Elena, I would never hurt you" The voice said as smooth as velvet. _Damon._ I cried out in joy and hugged him. He pulled out his phone for light and and so did I. I was chckin gout our surrounding when I notice something on the ground with the faint light produced from my cell phone. I stepped closer and it was a man and he was laying in a puddle of blood. I screetched. I looked at his neck and their were to neat little punctures in his neck. Vampire.

I looked at Damon with horror on my face. " You...YOU KILLED HIM" I yelled backing away from him.

I took a close look at his face " Oh My GOD, It's T-Tanner I managed to get out. "You killed my history teacher".

" Elena its not what it looks like" He stammered

I ran for the door, I dropped my cell phone "Shit" there goes the only light I had, Damon happened to put his phone in his pocket and I was surrounded by darkness.I have no idea where the door was, I was stuck in a dark allyway with a murdeouse vampire, Damon.

He pushed me against the wall and he grabbed my chin making me look up to where I assumed he was standing. I still couldnt see, but my eyes were adjusting to the dark so now I could see his faint outline. I whimpered.

"You have a bad nose-bleed" He said pushing my head down. " Dont move and it will stop" He sighed. " I'm not going to hurt you, I promise"

He looked over at body, and he looked back at me " I didnt kill him" I could now see his blue eyes begging me to believe him. I felt teers slide down my face.

" I didnt hurt him" He said with a serious expression on his face

I snapped my head in the other direction no longer making eye contact "Are you trying to compel me" I almost screamed at him.

"What, no" He sounded like that was the most ridiculus and outragous thing he had ever heard. " I cant compel you" He said looking hurt.

"What do you mean" I asked sounding less mad because the sadness on his face.

" Well, that necklace I gave you is full of vervain"

" Vervain" I whispered sounding confused. I dont know what that is but it must be important.

"Vervain is a vampires only weakness, If you wear it or injest it we cant get in your head. Oh, and if you drink it we cant bite you either because its like poison to us" He said looking hopeful.

I just stared at him, he gave me a necklace that is full of his greatest weakness. So by giving me this necklace he sacrafised his ability to control my mind.

He whipped the blood of my face with his thumb. He was so sweet, it was imposible to stay mad at him when he was looking at me like that.

He backed away from me, waiting for me to make a move. To either leave out the door or stay. I sighed.

"What are we going to do about him " I said not looking at his lifeless figure on the ground. "If you didnt do it then who did"

"I have no idea, its not like we all hang out together" He said sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hes defenitley dead, I was checkin ghis pulse when you came running through that door and fell on your face" He smirked

"I'll figure that out later, but for right now I'm taking you home." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his car.

**Please If you have any ideas tell me. hope yo uenjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry** this is a really short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer**

I was in my room staring at the he dead. I never liked him but still I would never wish death on anyone. He was a cranky teacher who didnt like to be wrong. At least it wasnt Damon, or Stefan who killed him. If neither of them did it then who did. There is another vampire in Mystic Falls and whoever it is doesnt care about humans at all.

School was canceled today because of the teachers death. I wonder what Damon did with him after he dropped me off at home. I walked downstairs to see if Jenna was up yet. When I walked down stairs she was cooking breakfast. When she saw me she smiled. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and place it on the counter. I took my phone out of my pocket

** " Do you mind if I stop over"** I texted Damon

I turned around and saw Jenna holding a big stake knife and was aiming it at herself. I screamed just as she plunged it into her stomach. She fell to the ground spitting up blood. I didnt know what to do. I was panicking. I grabbed my phone and dialed Damons number. He picked up after two rings. "Hello "He said calmly "Dont worry I got your" He stopped when he heard me sobbing in the phone. " I'll be right there" He said with seriousness in his voice.

I was crouched on the floor next to Jenna holding her hand whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay.

Under a minute later Damon barged into the house. He walked over to me and Jenna. "what happened" He said as he lifted up Jennas head assessing the damage.

"I dont know" I stammered " I just came down stairs and after I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and turned around she was holding that knife pointing it at herself. Before I could say anything else Damon pierced his own wrist with his fanges and gently held it against Jennas mouth. The color came back to her face and her eyes fluttered open. Jenna looked over at me and smiled after a few moments she spoke. "I have a message for you Elena" There was no affection in her voice, she had a blank expression on her face. Damon had a look of bewilderment and familiarity on his face. There was also a hint of fear. Jenna continued " Katherine said to meet her at the woods at 8:00 tonight in the opening, she said you would know where that was. She asked you be there alone. Or else. Then before we could ask questions she was unconscious.

Damon and I stared at each other our expressions mirroring each other. We were in big trouble. Damon got up and started to pace the room.

"It must have been Katherine the whole time" He said speaking more to himself then me. " She killed Tanner"

I gasped "It must have beem her that made my father drive off the bridge." I shuttered just thinking about it. " I remember there was a woman standing in the middle of the road and it must have been her. My father didnt even see her even though I could have sworn he was staring right at her-"

Damon cut me off " Unless she compeled him ahead of time to hit her and go over the bridge" He said, it was all making sense now. "Shes the reason my parents are dead" I screamed , Damon looked stunned that I was directing my anger at him even though he wasnt involved at all. " If she was there then why was I laying on the side of the road and completly unharmed, she didnt let me die with them" I sobbed

Damon looked away from me " She was going to let you die" he paused and looked at her again. " I was nearby when I heard the car go over the bridge. When I got there I thought it was too late but I dove in anyway and when I saw you I pulled you out."

" You saved me" I managed to get out in an almost inaudible whisper. I ran into his arms and barried my head into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me closer."Thank you I whispered"

**XXX**

I was at Damons house and we were sitting on his couch. Damon was staring at the wall. I was curled up next to him with my head leaning on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about" I asked lifting my head to look into his eyes.

" I'm not going to let you go, She wants you alone" He looked at me, he wasnt changing his mind.

" I have to go" I pleaded "She already threatened Jenna" I leaned away from him.

"Elena, you cant" He begged

" I dont have a choice"

"She'll kill you, she already tried with the car accident" He looked broken up. His eyes were so sad, I had to look away.

"Fine" I lied " I wont go" I let a tear drip down my cheek. He reached out and whiped it away with his finger.

"Thank you" He whispered

Me and Damon layed on the couch together, It was almost time for me too leave. I peaked over my shoulder to see that he was asleep. Nows my chance I thought to myself. I wiggled out from under his arm. "Im sorry, I whispered" I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

I slipped out of the house and went where Katherine wanted me to meet her. As I approached the openning I saw her figure, when I got close enough I gasped in horror, she looked exactly like me. The only difference was her chocolate brown tigh curls hanging halfway down her back. She was wearing stiletto heels and was staring at me with an intrigued glint in her eyee. "Hello Elena" She said her voice smooth as velvet. "Ive been waiting to meet you" She smirked.

I was terrified I had no idea what she wanted, let alone what to say to her. I wished I had stayed with Damon, but if I did my family would be in danger.I couldnt let that happed. Jenna and Jeremy are all I have left. "What do you want" I asked, my voice not nearly as smooth as hers. Her smirk deepened. She was enjoying this.

"That Damon" she purred " he knows me so well" her eyes twinkled. "He knew it was me the second Jenna started to repeat my message"

"what do you want" I repeated

"Oh nothing Elena, I just wanted to meet the girl who stole Damons heart from me" She frowned.

I gulped. She wanted Damon.

" He was right you know, I am the one who killed your parents. You were the only one I really wanted dead. I just couldnt leave them out of all the fun though could I."She sighed "Its a shame Damon was there to save you, at least I got my second chance" She pounced on me and bit down on my neck hard and screamed in agony. I was pried off of her and I was in someones arm. Damon.

She smiled " You just had to ruin the fun, didnt you" She sounded amused as she whiped the blood off her mouth. She looked seductivly at Damon.

"Dont touch her, bitch" he snarled.

"Now, now Damon. Dont use that sort of language" She scolded. She paused "It was nice to see you again Damon" and she ran away before I could even blink. I hugged Damon "Can I stay with you tonight" I begged with my voice still shaking.

**XXX **

I snuggled into Damon. We were in his bed. I couldnt fall asleep, but I tried not to move so I wouldnt wake Damon. He was so close to me, it was conforting to know he was there, and to feel his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe. I listened to his small breaths and drifted until I finaly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to damon gently shaking me and running his fingers through my hair. I smiled up at him.


	6. Chapter 6

I had just gotten out of the shower. It was wierd to be in Damons house, I had stayed here all night with him. I told Jenna I was at Bonnies house sleeping over. Damon had compeled her to forget about what happened with Katherine and her stabbing herself. I have a feeling that Katherine is going to make another appearence. I pulled on some clothed I had grabbed from my house last night before comming over here.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. It smelled really good. Damon handed me a plate of food. We ate in silence. Stefan walked into the room.I shifted unconfortably in my seat

Stefan looked over at me " I can drive you to school" He said looking nervous.

"No thats okay I can walk" I said trying to mask my fear of him.

"Its a long walk" He looked hopeful.

Damon cut in " I can drive her to school Stef." He said with a warning in his voice.

Stefan glared at Damon before he turned and walked out of the room in defeat.

Damon smiled at me with victory sprawled across his face.

His face turned more serious "You need to be carful today, Katherine doesnt give up. Always keep you phone on you and text me if anything happens." He said in a stern voice.

"I already know that Damon, if shes willing to try to kill me twice she might as well do it again." I stated.

"Thats exactly why I'm worried" he pused " I put vervaine in your coffee" he tilted his head towards my mugg.

"Thats why it tasted funny" I declared "But I'm already wearing the necklace" I said grabbing it.

"Its not enough" he said simply "It protects your mind, it does nothing against being bitten, and it can easily be ripped off and then you would have no protection at all." He said staring at me intently.

Damon dropped me off at school. He waved goodbye before he drove off. Caroline grabbed me the second I walked into the school.

"Did you know was murdered at the dance" she said being overly dramatic.

"Everyone knows" I said "It why school was canceled yesterday" I said trying to hide my discomfort with the subject.

"There are a lot of rumors going around about his..." she paused "Death"

"Like what" I asked and then the bell rang and Caroline dashed down the hall to her first period class. No one would guess it was vampires that killed Tanner right.

I walked into history, where should be. I sat down in my seat and looked back at where Stefan usually sits, he was there. He smiled and I tried to smile back. It was a pathetic attempt. Some man walked into the classroom.

"Hello everyone, I am your new history teacher. It was a shame what happened to at the dance." He paused "It was a very...unusual situation.". He continued. "Im am Alaric Saltzmen" he smiled at the class.

**XXX**

"Hes hot" Bonnie said in her flirtiest tone and wiggled her eyebrows.

We giggled "Let's not crush on the new teacher" I joked

Caroline ran up to us "Everyone is saying vampires attacked " She said. She was joking of course, but it was too close to the truth.

"Is that what everyones saying" I said sounding a little more serious then I meant too.

"Yea, the kids who found him said he had two little holes in the side of his neck, and he lost a lot of blood" She smirked and giggled like the idea was amusing. "It was confirmed as an animal attack by my mother and on the news" she continued " But apparently thats not true based on the description I was given"

"Care, dont make a big deal out of this. Vampires dont exist. It was a simple animal attack" I should not have said that, I was being to defensive.

"Relax its just a joke going around Elena" she sighed "you know rumors" She rolled her eyes.

Bonnie stared at me knowing something was wrong and that I was hiding something. She is my best friend, she knows me better then anyone. Me and Caroline were never that close, she never even noticed how defensive I was being.

Me and Bonnie walked off in silence when Stefan came up to us. Bonnie mummbled that she would catch up with me later and then walked off.

I tried to walk around Stefen but he grabbded my wrist. "Where are you going" He questioned " I need to get to class Stefan" I said in a seriouse tone.

"You keep avoididng me" he stated " You wont even let me explain" He sighed "I dont want you to hate me."he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I just walked away from him.

** XXX**

I was walking in the school parking lot when I saw someone leaning agains my car,she was wearing boots with a long thin heel. As I got closer I saw that familar smirk _Katherine._

I then turned around ready to run back into the school when Katherine was in front of me and I had ran right into her and bounced off hitting the ground hard. I heard her giggle.

"Hello Elena" she looked down at me with amusment glistening in her eyes.

"What do you want" I asked nervously trying to hide my fear.

"You know what I want" she said like it was obvious.

"You want me dead" I said wincing at the idea.

"Correct" she said with exagerated enthusiasm " But I also want-"

"Damon" I interupted her

"Your finally geting it" she smirked

Now lets get to the point" she said seriously " I want you to stay away from Damon"

"What no way-" I said boldly

She grabbed me by my neck and pushed me roughly against a car. She had an icy glint in her eye. " You are going to stay away from him or I will kill everyone you know and love while you watch" She roared and all the ammusment disapeared from her face. I was shaking with fear. Why doen't she just kill me I thought to myself, why only threaten me?

Her grip tightened on my neck untill she realized she was going to kill me if she held me to much longer. She let go. I could still feel her icy breath on my face.

I began to cough as I started to breath again.

"What exactly do you want me to do" I asked wth my voice just barely a whisper and my voice was shaking as I stuttered out the words

" You are going to tell Damon that you no longer want anything to do with him" she smiled " And you will not tell him we had this confrontation"

"Why dont you just compel me" I asked mentally kicking myself for saying anything and thanking Damon for slipping that vervain in my cofee.

" Because of that necklace Damon gave you, I could easily rip it off." She paused "But if it breaks then Damon would know I had something to do with your sudden disliking of him." she paused "He's very inteligent, I admire that about him" Her expression sofened for a second before it turned cold.

"What if I dont do it" I asked backing up a step.

"Like I said before I will kill everyone you know and love while you watch"

Before I could say another word she was gone. I didnt want to hurt damon but Katherine threatened my friends and family, I have to do what she says. I dont know how I'm going to say it to him without falling apart and telling him why I was really doing it, I think I'm in love with him, which only makes things harder.

I drove to the boarding house and parked into the driveway. I took a deep breath willing myself to be strong in front of him.

I knocked on the large door. It opened and Damon was standing there smiling at me.

I could feel the teers forming, but I blined them away quickly.

I had to do this, I chanted in my head over and over agiain hoping it would make things easier. It didn't.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, busy week. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey** guys, I am so sorry it's been do long since I've updated. I know I'm a terrible person so here it finally is.**

I was staring at his deep eyes that I could just melt into. I didn't want to do what I was being forced to do. If I went through with this than I would break his heart but if I didn't do it then I would loose Amy closest friends and all the family I have next. I must have shown the confusion on my face since Damon was staring at me so intently probably trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's wrong" he asked his voice dripping with worry.

"I don't want to see you again" Choked out, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Damon just stared at me, he looked stunned obviously not expecting that. His stunned expression quickly morphed into hurt. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off before he could even make a sound.

" Just stay away from me okay" I backed away from his door and turned around and was about to dash for my car when his strong hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around and face him.

"What is this about 'Lena" he said trying to mask his voice of his was good at hiding it from his voice, but if you look into his eyes you can see the pain as clearly as if he had told you.

I had to leave before I did something stupid and piss Katherine off. "I'm sorry Damon... I just don't feel safe with you bad Stefan and I want you to stay away from me" I lied or at least half of it was. I tried to put as much venom into my words as I could. He winced.

" I would never hurt you and you know that" he control aiding his voice at me.

I yanked my shoulder out of his grip and spun around on my heels determined to get into my car and put as much distance between me and Damon as possible. He grabbed me and before I could even blink he had me pinned up against my car. The way he held me there was different than the way Katherine had, it's was gentler and more caring.

I was about to say something right as his lips crashed into mine. I got lost in it and I couldn't think about any thing other than me and him. My head was spinning as we kissed for what felt like eternity before I realized what I was doing. I pushed him off of me and I pulled my car door open and drive away from Damon. A few tears escaped down my cheek as I drove way over the speed limit to my house.

**XXX**

I ran into my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed. I laid there for a long time staring at the wall thinking non stop about did he kiss me? Did the kiss affect him the same way it did me? These thoughts swirled through my head until I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I just wanted to stay home but I had to get my mind off Damon and Katherine's threats somehow and staring at the walls all day isn't going to help.

when I walked into school Bonnie and Caroline were next to me in no time gossiping about who's dating who and crap like that. I didn't really pay attention besides for a word or two. My thoughts still remained on Damon.

After Alarics class Stefan grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the sid. Of the cluttered hallway.

"Damon told me what happened" he paused "and he's really worried" Stefan said sounding a little concerned himself.

"I just don't what anything to do with vampires okay" I snapped

Stefan looked stricken "Is it because of me" he looked upset

"No not at all" I said quickly trying not to make him feel guilty. It had nothing to do with him.

The warning bell rang and I ran off to my next class without saying anything else to Stefan.

When I got home I threw my back pack to the floor and ran up the stairs into my bedroom. But once I the iron there I gasped. Damon was lounging on my bed.

" How was school" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Damon get out" I said trying to sound intimidating but it did no good considering he was a vampire and could rip my throat with his teeth.

"We need to talk about yesterday" he smiled like he was replaying the scene in his head.

I blushed shaking the memory away not wanting to get distracted. Before I could blink he was standing right in front of me and he was so close that I had to take a step back. He took a step forward and we did that until I was leaning against the wall becoming very nervous very fast.

" Theres nothing to talk about" I said with my voice a little shaky But not from fear.

" you kissed me back so we have a lot to talk about and if you really don't want to talk about it then we could just kiss again" he leaned over and I could feel his cool breath on my cheeks. I didn't want to stop him but I did.

" It meant nothing to me" I said quickly and a lot colder then I meant it to sound. He pulled his head away from me and looked hurt and then he was gone. I felt terrible.

I hurt him more than I meant to, I would do anything to take it back.

**what do you think will happen next? Will Damon find out about Katherine threat and Elena's true feelings?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, new chapter. If you watched last nights episode of the vampire diaries please tell me what you thought. It was a crazy episode. I honestly cried when I thought Jeremy killed Damon. You guys should have seen my face when he was fine after tTheres commercial break. Well here it is! Enjoy!**

I was in my car driving home from school. It was a long day. We took a test in Mr. Salzmens class we took a huge test that I probably bombed. I was to stressed and I have been completely distracted all week. It's all because of Damon and the fact that I can't talk to him and tell him why I Said what I said. The truth is that I am completely in love with him but if I tell him that and Katherine finds out she will kill everyone I love in front of me.

I pulled into my driveway in a complete daze thinking about the first time Damon kissed me. If I don't stop thinking about it then the next time I see him I may not be able to restrain myself from him.

I walked into the front door of my house and Jenna was pacing around the living room talking on her cell phone. She looked scared, that can't be good.

"What's wrong " I said sounding nervouse

" Jeremy is missing" her voice was shaky like she was about to cry.

"what do you mean"I started to panic.

"He never came home last night and he didn't show up at school." She paused when a tear dripped down here cheek " I am so scared Elena, I don't know where he is"

I was too shocked for words, I need to find him. I know who might be able to help but it might be a big mistake but desperate times call for desperate measures. I was going to find Damon.

I ran out the front door completely ignoring Jenna's cries for me to get back inside the house. I ran to my car and pulled out my phone. I called Damon.

He picked up on the second ring " Damon" I sighed with relief when he answered.

"what do you want" he said annoyed. I was shocked at his tone until I remembered how I had hurt him.

" I am so sorry Damon" I paused " I'm driving over your house right now" I said nervous that was going to upset him."What! now? " he said surprised

"yes, and Im on your street now" I hung up on him before he could answer, I was afraid he was going to tell me not to come over.

XXX

I parked in the driveway of the boardinghouse. I walked up to the door and knocked once before the door swung open and Damon was casually leaning again the doorframe. He was staring at me intently and I could see a hint of hurt in his eyes. I would do anything to take back what I said to him.

"We need to talk" I begged him with my eyes.

He stepped aside waiting for me to come inside. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

"I need your help" I blocked down afraid he would turn me away, how could he forgive me after what I had said.

"what do you need" he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

I was taken aback by his willingness to help me "um Jeremy went missing" I said with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes." I need your help Damon" I pleaded.

" Give me one good reason why I should" he said not looking me in the eye.

My heart fell, he wasn't as willing to help me as I originally thought. " Look Damon I'm sorry it's just" I paused , I can't tell him about Katherine's threats.

" It's just what" he prompted.

" I can't tell you" I looked into his icy blue eyes before I looked at the floor again.

" Why not, if you don't tell me then I won't help you " he said simply with sternness in his voice.

I took a deep breath " We'll when you kissed me" I paused taking a shaky breath " I didn't want to stop" I glanced up at him.

He stared at me contemplating what I had said. "What does that have to do with convincing me to help you" he stared at me on wonder. " And if you didn't want to stop then why did you and why did you lie. His voice was low.

" Well Katherine warned me to stay away from you or else she would kill everyone I love while I watch" more tears dripped down my cheeks , Damon whipped them away with his fingers.

" And then I kissed you which made Katherine mad" he said sounding sorrowful.

I nodded

" Did she say you couldn't tell me"

I nodded again

"Do you think Katherine has Jeremy?" He said trying to hide his growing anger.

That did it, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I threw myself into Damon's arms and buried my face into his chest and sobbed.

He murmured comforting phrases and stroked my hair trying to calm me down but it did no good. Katherine had my brother and its because I was selfish with Damon.

After I had calmed down damon tilted up my chin up and gently pressed his lips to mine, I relaxed further and kissed him back.

"I promise we'll get him back okay" I knew he meant what he said by the way he looked at me.

XXX

I got in my car and headed towards my house. I walked into my room and started to do my homework. I was so worried about Jeremy that I didn't get much done. I couldn't focus, every time I tried my thoughts drifted to what Katherine might be doing to Jeremy.

The next day at school I was so tired since I didn't get much sleep and my eyes were slightly puffy from crying.

I was walking through the hall when suddenly something grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the bathroom. It happened so fast that I didn't even have time to scream before the world around me blurred.

I was in the girls bathroom face to face with Katherine. She glared at me, there was no smirk like all the other times I talked to her. She meant business.

"How's your little brother Jeremy" she asked sounding so innocent.

" Like you don't know" I sounded a lot bolder than I felt.

"Why Elena, are you accusing me of something" she mocked a hurt expression before a hint of a smirk formed on her lips.

"We'll you did threaten me" I glared.

"Only to get you away from Damon"she said " and you kissed him" she added sounding a little angry.

"we'll he doesn't like you-" I was cut off when her hand wrapped around my neck.

"Shut up" she growled. I whimpered. She let go.

"what are you going to do with Jeremy.

She smiled in a threatening way , "If I told you what would be the Fun in that" she paused for dramatic effect " You'll just have to keep on guessing" I opened my mouth to respond but she was gone. I wanted to cry, what was she doing with my brother.

After school I drove straight to the Salvatore boarding house. I bursted through the door without even knocking and I ran up to Damon's room once again I didn't knock. I looked around the room and paused when I saw Damon standing in the middle of the room without a shirt on. He looked stunned, maybe I should have knocked. He stared at me probably wondering why I ran through into his room like I lost my mind.

"I'm so sorry" I stuttered out in between heavy breaths. He put on a black shirt and began to button it up. I was glad because I was so close to drooling at the sight of him With his chest bare.

"Ut's okay" he paused and smirked "it's not like you saw something you didn't want to see" he raised an eyebrow waiting for my reaction. I blushed furiously, and looked at my feet.

" What are we going to do about Katherine" I said trying to distract Damon from his thoughts if me blushing like an idiot.

" I'm going to talk to her and if that doesn't work" he cut himself off " we'll let's just say I have a plan B." He said mysteriously.

"And what is plan B" I asked half expecting him to tell me.

He leaned over and his bottom lip hit my war as he vegan to whisper. His cool breath sent shivers down my spine. " it's a secret" he said seductively

"Are you sure you can handle her" I asked remembering that they were vampires. I wonder who was stronger. " Is Katherine a strong vampire" I asked.

" A vampires strength is determined by age... Or by diet" He explained

" How old are you" I asked curiosity twinkled in my eyes.

" I am considerably young since I will live for all of eternity, well not to a human" he looked at me before he continued silently warning me that he was older than I was expecting. " I have been a vampire for 145 short years" He said nonchalantly.

I gaped at him, yea that was old. I'm in love with an old man.

"How old is Katherine" I asked thinking about how he said diet also affects strength.

"She is about 500 years old. My mouth dropped open and I felt my eyes go wide. Now that was old.

"Um, you said something about diet affecting strength too. What did you mean by that?"

" We'll there are many factors to look at but it all depends on how much blood you take during a feed, how often you feed, and what you feed on" He explained

"What do you feed on" I tried to hide my discomfort with the subject.

" I drink human blood, but my brother Stefan drinks animal blood" He said.

"You drink blood from humans I said backing away.

He shook his head " We'll I do drink human blood, but not from the vain, usually" he paused " I drink from blood bags so I don't have to hurt people." I relaxed a bit.

"You said Stefan drinks animal blood but he-" I couldn't even think about it, let alone say it out loud. I shuddered at the memory remembering the feeling of my life being ripped away from me.

"Fed off You" he finished for me.

I nodded in response.

" You should head home and rest" he said suddenly interrupting my thoughts.

I knew he wanted me to leave so he could look for Katherine, I was afraid for him. A vampire her age could probably rip him apart and do her nails at the same time. I grabbed the collar of his shirt with both my hands and pulled him lower and pressed my lips to his. He responded instantly and dominated me in under three seconds. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer and then he had me pinned against the wall. A few moments later we paused to take some much needed breaths before continuing the kiss.

XXX

I walked into my house where Jenna was laying in the couch crying her eyes out. When she looked at me her eyes were red and puffy, loosing Jeremy was really tough on her. I willed myself to stop the tears forming so that I didn't upset Jenna more, but as soon as I shut my bedroom door they dripped down my cheeks as I climbed into my bed tossing my shoes on the other side of my room and pulling the covers over myself. I kept think of Jeremy and picturing in my head what could be happen to him. I reassured myself with thoughts of Damon and what he said. I knew he was going to return Jeremy to me. I trust him. I soon drifted off to sleep.

**what do you think Katherine will do with Jeremy? Will Katherine get her way? Tell me what you thought of the chapter and want thing you would like to happen in future chapters. thank you all for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

I was walking through the hall at school.I didnt sleep much, and when I eventually did drift off I was brutally awakened by nightmares of Katherine feeding off my brother and dropping his lifeless body to the ground.I shudderd at the memory. I walked through the halls completely dazed when I felt a stong hand on my right shoulder. I spun around to be face to face with Stefan and his friendly green eyes staring down at me.

He looked so innocent, you would never guess he was a blood sucking monster. I guess that was the point. Damon has this unearthly attractivness about him, it must be to lure in his pray.

I shook that thought off quickly reminding myself that he told me he didn't hurt people.

"What do you want" I scowled at Stefan

He flinched " why can't you forgive me" he asked

" You almost killed me" I said shaking my head, did he really think I was going to forgive him after that.

"It won't happen again" he pleaded " that was the first time in years that I lost control"

I stared at him not sure how to respond. I was was relieved when he kept talking.

"I don't drink human blood. I have been drinking animal blood for the past 100 years" he declared.

I remembered Damon mentioning that. Just when I opened my mouth to speak the first bell rang. I took off down the hall.

XXX

I was at my locker throwing some books from my morning classes inside. From the corner of my eye I saw Caroline leaning in the locker next to mine.

"Hey" she said in her most bubbly tone.

"What's up" I asked eyeing her suspiciously for her good mood.

"Nothing's up" she said even more bubbly. She gets like that when she's hiding something. Something about her was off.

After the bell rang I walked off to class thinking over Caroline's strange behavior.

When school ended I stopped at my locker for the last time that day putting my books away before heading to the school parking lot. The parking lot was nearly empty by now with the exception of a few teachers cars and mine. I was walking towards my car when something blurred past me and was now standing in front of me. The first thought that popped into my head was Katherine. Something was off about her though I realized as I looked her over . What's everyone's problem today I thought to myself.

She smiled at me with a friendly glint in her eyes. Katherine was wearing tight jeans, a black t-shirt and converse sneakers. I stared at her in amazement. This was very unusual. Even her hair was different. Her chocolate brown hair's tight curls were softened into light waves and she wasn't wearing that much make up.

"I know what your thinking" she said casually with her voice softer than usual "I'm not Katherine".

I could feel my mouth drop to the floor. " Your...not" I stuttered very confused.

"My names Tatia" She said simply.

"Why..what...how!" I couldn't even finish a sentence, my head was spinning.

"Don't worry Elena" she soothed "I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite really."

"Who are you" I asked in an almost in audible whisper.

"I already told you" she said frowning not getting what I meant.

" I meant why do you look like me?" I said while looking in the direction of my car wondering if I could make it. I decided against it when I remembered she was a vampire and I didn't want to get on her bad side.

"We're doppelgängers Elena" she said sounding confused that I didnt know.

"We're what?" I started to back away from her. Is this some sort if joke, is this Katherine just trying to mess with me.

"Look Elena I can't get into details now, but you are in danger" there was a hint of urgency in her voice.

"What do you mean" what was I in danger of?

"Just meet me here tonight at seven" I opened my mouth to respond but she was gone.

XXX

I was driving my car over the speed limit, I needed to talk to Damon. Maybe he could explain this to me.

I parked my car on the driveway and ran in the house. Damon was sitting on the couch watching the news.

He turned to look at me " have you forgotten how to knock" he asked smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes "We have a problem" I said putting emphasis on the word problem.

"More of a problem that you running into someone's house without knocking" now he rolled his eyes.

I sat down next to him on the couch " I was in the school parking lot, when some girl came up to me, I thought it was Katherine "

" Wait, you thought it was Katherine" he interrupted me

We'll yes, I thought it was Katherine but she said her name was Tatia" Damon just stared at me with his eyes wide.

" And she looked like Katherine" he said with wonder sprawled across his face.

"Yea, the only difference was the way she dressed and her hair" I paused " Her voice was a lot softer than Katherine's and her entire attitude was different."

"What did she say" he asked probably wondering why there was now three of us running around.

I didn't want him to worry about me so I decided not to tell him about how I was in danger. " she said she wants to meet me in the school parking lot"

" What when" he asked loudly

" Tonight at seven" he stared at me hush his eyes getting even wider.

" Your not going are you" he said like that would be stupid

" I was going to" I said becoming nervous.

" You have got to be kidding me Elena" he paused looking deeply into my eyes making sure I didn't loose my mind " Elena your not meeting her " he said crossing his arms over his chest like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

" I have to" I really did, I needed answers.

He stared at me "Why, did she threaten you because if she did I- " he said getting upset

I cut him off "She didn't threaten me" I told him, trying to calm him down.

" We'll then I'm coming with you" he declared

I was shocked " Damon, you can't" I said starting to panic.

"And why the hell not " he glared at me

Oh shit, what do I say now. I don't want him to worry about me. I have to protect him. "I have to do this alone" I said lamely.

I could see something snap inside of him as his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a straight line in determination " Look , Elena you can't seriously believe you can handle a vampire all by yourself" he yelled " last time I checked I was the vampire and you were the defenseless human". I winced at his words. In his eyes I was just a defenseless human.

I abruptly stood up from the couch and walked to the door fighting the tears threatening to pour out of my eyes.

"Wait Elena" I heard him call. I reached for the door knob wanting to run away and hide , but before I could grasp it, damon was blocking the door. " Elena I'm sorry" his expression as heartbreaking but I had to leave "please move" I growled

XXX

I drove into the school parking lot and looked around for Tatia. When I didn't see her I parked my car and stepped out.

"Oh good, your here" I spun around on my heal on the direction of the voice.

" Why am I in danger" I asked getting straight to the point.

She raised an eyebrow "A very powerful vampire is after you" She glanced at me.

"What? Why? I managed to get out.

"Well the vampire, Klaus is desperately trying to break a curse put on him by a witch." She paused " And your the key to him breaking it"

I didn't like where this conversation was going.

" Klaus has has been trying to break this curse for the past thousand years! You are the newest doppelgänger that needs to be slaughtered in the sacrifice."

Slaughters? Sacrificed? Oh man.

" I was supposed to be used in the sacrifice but I was killed before klaus had the chance, but luckily I had vampire blood in my system. "

"So does that mean Katherine was also supposed to be used in a sacrifice."

"Yes, but she hung herself after she had been given vampire blood, she knew that without her the sacrifice could not be performed of she was a vampire."

I frowned " So is that all that needs to be sacrafised just the doppelgänger... er... I mean me."

She shook her head " In order for the curse to be broken you need to sacrifice a vampire, werewolf, which and doppelgänger" she said sadly.

I stared at her, my head was spinning. I wish damon was here. I always feel better when he's around.

" The sacrifice is taking place during the next full moon and klaus is already preparing for it"

I stiffened "what do you mean he's already preparing for it" I asked.

"He has already come up with a plan and he's working with Katherine, I'm not sure whats in it for her but it must be something good for her to agree with it. I heard them talking and their holding some kid hostage. If I remember correctly his name was Jeremy"

I gasped " They have my brother" I screamed

Tatia was staring at me " he's your brother, she scrunched her eyebrows together in thought " They must plan on using him as leverage against you"

I was freaking out, could it be a coincidence that the kid just happens to have the same name as my missing brother. No, it's not possible. It's too big of a coincidence, they have my brother.

" We'll, well, we'll Tatia it looks like you beat me to her" I heard that familiar velvety voice and I slowly turned in the direction it came from. It was Katherine.

Tatia rushed in front of me and got into a defensive position. Katherine just stared daggers at her " you are always looking for a fight" she rolled her eyes uninterested.

Katherine smirked at me " well this night is going so smoothly Elena"

" What do you mean" I asked trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"We'll I have just picked up to much needed pieces to the sacrifice" she paused " The doppelgänger and a vampire" She exclaimed as she pointed behind her where Klaus was standing me to an un-conscious Damon. I cried out in horror as I saw blood dripping down his cheek from a giant gash on his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so here's my next chapter. So your probably wondering why the heck Tatia is in this story. Well my only answer is because I simply wanted her there. I thought Elena might need some help from the other nice doppelgänger. Okay so in my next chapter I was thinking about doing a part of it in Damon's pov, so I can write him talking to klaus. I was just wondering if that was alright with you guys before I did it. Please review and tell me. Enjoy!

XXX

From behind Tatia I could see Katherine's expression which was full of concentration. She was probably trying to figure out a way to take down her older and stronger opponent.

In a flash Tatia kicked Katherine in the stomach with a powerful no mercy blow. Katherine was taken aback by the sudden attack and was clutching the area where the blow had made contact. She recovered fast and glared at Tatia.

Katherine went to punch Tatia, but she was too fast and dodged, and she in turn punched Katherine knocking her to the ground. I winced as I saw Katherine go down. They were moving so fast I could hardly tell who was winning. I glanced over at who I assumed to be Klaus who was enjoying the girl fight, I gasped when I saw damon at his feet. He was out cold.

He was all bloody and there was a Lot of blood on the side of his face. From where I was standing I could make out the large gash on his head that was bleeding pretty badly. I whimpered at the site of him.

It was dark but I could see the cruel smirk Klaus had on his lips, he was fairly tall with dirty blond hair. Their was a coldness to his dark eyes that sent shivers down my spine. He turned his head towards me, and his cruel smirk deepened. I shuddered. He looked me up and down taking all of me in. He was studying me, and I shifted under his gaze and avoided looking him in the eye.

I looked back at Tatia and Katherine. Tatia had a death grip on Katherine's throat and had pinned her to the wall of the school. Katherine was desperately trying to pry Tatias hand off of her neck, but it did no good. As soon as Katherine started to make progress on Tatias grip she lifted her other hand and pushed Katherine's head in one swift fast motion and I heard a gut wrenching snap before Katherine's lifeless body hit the ground.

I screeched at the snapping sound that I assumed was Katherine's neck breaking. I saw Tatia back away from Katherine looking satisfied at her limp body, I watched her as her attention singled in on klaus. I saw Klaus's eyes drift over to Katherine.

"Looks like I picked the wrong doppelgänger as my ally" klaus said praising Tatia. I was disgusted by his attitude, he felt no sorrow towards Katherine.

Klaus kicked Damon to the side as he crouched down into a defensive position, when I glanced at Tatia she mirrored his stance. This was going to be a bigger battle, I knew that. They are more equally matched unlike katherine who was 500 years younger than Tatia. I waited nervously for one of them to make the first move. Then out if no where Tatia ran over to Klaus and attempted to punch him in the face, but he caught her fist with ease. He didn't even flinch. I watched in horror as his knuckles turned white and I knew he was crushing her hand when she began to whimper in pain. He then used his right foot to trip her and faster than I could even understand Tatia was on the ground moaning as she clutched her now crushed hand.

Klaus then grabbed Damon and then turned in my direction. He smiled and in a flash he had me under is arm and was about to take off with me when he tumbled to the ground taking me and Damon down with him.

I watched in amazement as Tatia's fist pounded into Klaus's face. I grimaced at the site of blood dripping out of Klaus's nose. He growled in pain. I felt Tatia's hand grab my wrist and yank me out from under klaus. She gave Klaus a good kick before turning away from him. I gasped " You can't leave without Damon" I said almost screaming.

She bent down and reached for Damon when Klaus grabbed her wrist and flung her onto the ground. I screamed at the sudden movement. Klaus grabbed my ankle and pulled me down and I landed flat on my back. I saw him jump up in a blur and he grabbed me by my shoulder and tucked me under his arm once again and held damon by his wrist. Tatia pulled me out of Klaus's grip and took off with me in a blur of colors. I knew she left Damon behind with that monster and I began to cry.

My eyes were shut tight, I was too scared to keep them open. Moving at that fast pace makes me dizzy anyway. I felt my feet hit solid ground and I began to slowly open my eyes. Tatia was standing in front of me, she looked at me with guilt flooding her eyes. " I am so sorry Elena"

Tears began to flow down my cheeks faster and I was full on sobbing now. Damon was going to be used in the sacrifice. We had to get him back. Images of his condition floated around my mind. I wanted to help him but I couldn't, it wasn't my decision. It was Tatias and she left him. She left him to get slaughtered and who knows what else by klaus.

XXX

I woke up the next morning in Damon's bed. His scent flooded my nose soothing me and tricking my mind into thinking he was next to me. Only he wasn't, he was probably laying on the ground bleeding to death while klaus laughs at his state. I growled at the thought.

Somebody knocked on the door "Come in" I grumbled

Stefan poked his head inside. " How are you feeling" Stefan said pretending to be in a good up beat mood. I could see right through him.

"Honestly, I'm a mess" I really was.

I saw him nod sadly. I saw him get pulled away from the door. His head was replaced by Tatia's. She was wearing a hoody and skinny jeans just like yesterday.

"Hey" she said as she walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. She smiled at me. I sat up and threw the sheets off of my body, instantly regretting it when Damon's scent began to fade away making me miss him even more.

"Hey" I said back wrapping my arms around myself.

"Don't worry, were going to get him back" she paused "And thanks for trusting me last night, you know because you told me to come here which means you trust me enough to tell me " I saw her shift awkwardly.

" We'll you did save me" we laughed.

"While you were asleep I told Stefan everything and he wants to help" I watched her grin spread across her face.

"Really" I said. Between the three of us we might be able to get him back, and put an end to this sacrifice. I still had a few questions that I intend to get answers to. " So what exactly is this cures on Klaus" I said nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow "We'll Klaus is a hybrid, the only one of his kind. I guess he's lonely and wants to make more hybrids, but he can't until he brakes the curse" I stared at her, he's a hybrid. What the hell is a hybrid I wondered.

Tatia seamed to read my confused expression. "A hybrid is a half vampire , half werewolf" she shrugged.

This was going to be tough but I know we can get through this , we have to for Damon.

Please review about what you think about Damon's point of view for a little while. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

So in this chapter I tried out Damon's point of view! Now you get to see inside his head, how exiting.

Damon's POV

My entire body was in pain. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy I just gave up. I wiggled my fingers trying to test out my strength, I was in bad shape. The side of my head was throbbing and I managed to lift my arm and place my hand where the pain on my head was. I winced, my hair was all bloody and knotted.

I spent the next couple of minutes trying to open my eyes, I finally got them open and looked around. My vision was a blurred up mess and I couldn't see anything clearly. my vision finally cleared and I took in my surroundings. My heart dropped.

I was laying on a dirt covered floor in a small room with no window leading to the outside world. I glanced around the room moving into a sitting position and finally spotted a door. It looked heavy and probably made of steel. The most startling factor was there was no handle. It must be on the other side I thought.

I tried to remember the details of last night, but the whole memory was behind a thick fog that you would get all twisted around in if you attempted to go through it. I remembered looking for Katherine, and when I found her...well she found me...then something crashed into the back of my head and I was thrown into a world of darkness.

I remember that after a while I did start to come in and out of consciousness when at some point I heard a Lot of grunting and banging noises.I heard this loud snapping noise. I preferred to not think about what caused that snapping noise or what it was that shattered.

I felt myself begin to drift to sleep when I heard a door open and close followed by the sound of high heeled shoes. I shifted and sprung to my feet grimacing at the pain moving was. I ignored it and glared at the small window through the door with short metal bars crossing it.

Someone stopped in front of my cell door. It took me a second to realize it was Katherine. She stared at me with an unreadable cold glare revealing no emotion.

"It's so nice to see you again Damon" I was disgusted at the way she purred my name.

"What do you want" I spit out putting venom into my words.

"It's not what I want, you should be asking what Klaus wants" I watched her stony expression falter and show guilt for a split second.

"Why are you working with Klaus" I said wondering whats in it for her.

"I'm doing it for my freedom, Damon" I could see her get slightly fidgety under my glare.

"Your looking out for yourself like always, not caring who gets hurt along the way" I said with coldness in my voice.

I heard the door open and close once again and I saw Katherine turn in the direction of the door in a flash, then the sound of heeled shoes slowly walking towards us filled the silence.

I couldn't see the girl yet. "Oh Katherine, leave the pathetic sacrifice alone" I recognized that voice but I couldn't place where I had heard that voice before.

Then the girl stepped forward and I could see her very clearly threw the small window in the cell door.

"Caroline" I stuttered getting very confused. Why the hell was she here.

Then Katherine stormed off slamming into Caroline's shoulder almost knocking her to the ground.

Caroline turned to me and smirked. I Tried to hide my discomfort in the situation but I think my facial expression gave it away. She snickered.

Before I could even blink Klaus ran up to Caroline and turned her face towards his " Go upstairs, love" I recognized that tone any where, he was compelling her. That explains why she's here.

After Caroline left, klaus glared at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want from me" I growled

He laughed, it was a cold laugh. "Your the vampire part in the sacrifice" he said with mock sorrow.

My eyes widened, sacrifice. I didn't like the sound of that.

"You see to break my curse, I need to sacrifice a werwolf...which I have, a vampire...you, a which... I have one in mind and last but not least the doppelgänger...Elena.

I stiffened, he needs Elena. I began to panic. I hid my fear, even though the sound of her name on his lips made shivers run through my spine.

"Stay away from her" I warned with as much venom as I could manage into my words. I tried to fight the rage that was building up inside me.

" Mm, that Elena" he murmured her name with a look of desire on his face. I snarled. He continued "Oh what a pity, all that beauty is going to be wasted in this sacrifice" he paused to look at me with his smirk deepening sending chills down my spine once again " I would love to make her mine".

Ny eyes widened in shock as Klaus's words began to sink thought of his attraction to her made me sick. I was going to make him regret ever saying that.

" If you touch her I'll kill you" I roared running the metal door as fast as I could possibly go, and glared at Klaus with what I hoped to be a intimidating glare. At that moment I felt something snap inside of me and released all the rage that had been building up inside me.

He frowned " Did I hit a nerve" he sneered raising an eyebrow.

I gripped the bars and watched my knuckles turn white.

"You know my plan is going perfectly" he flashed a vicious smile " I have the perfect way to bring Elena to me, and believe it or not she will come willingly."

I stared at him. He couldn't possibly believe Elena would just walk up to him and accept being part of his sacrifice, she was smarter than that. Unless he has something against her.

He seamed to have read my expression "Have you figured it out Damon, have you found out my master plan?" He said with amusement filling his cold dark eyes. "If anyone could figure it out its you, your very intuitive" he said cryptically.

I stared at him not giving him the satisfaction of successfully pissing me off.

"I have something, something big I hold over Elena's head" he paused dramatically " She wouldn't dare disobey me when she realizes what I posses".

I stared at him, what did he have over Elena I wondered. Before I could ask questions he was gone faster than I could even blink. I was left alone with my thoughts, Elena flooded through my mind. I sat there for who knows how long pondering on Klaus's plans trying desperately to piece it together. I put together many different scenarios in my head but none of them seemed to completely fit. I was screwed.

**Ok, so what do you think he has over Elena guys. Leave your guess in the reviews please. Oh and tell me what you think of Damon's Pov. I kinda like it, but tell me what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**In this chapter I switched from ELena's point of view to Damons, I know crazy right. Please review.**

Elena's point of view

I was in Damon's room, I was worried sick about him. Klaus has him. Would Klaus hurt him. I was brought out of my thoughts to the sudden knocking on Damon's door. " Come in" I called out. The door opened and Tatia walked in. I froze taking a better look at her, that was not Tatia. It was Katherine. I shrieked and stumbled backwards in shock.

" Elena can you go five seconds without screaming" she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing to Damon" I burstrd out.

Katherine raised an eyebrow "Hes in bad shape Elena" She said honestly

I choked back tears trying to be strong in front if Katherine.

"And that's not the worst part" she added."Klaus sent me to bring you to him" her stony expression gave nothing away about what she was thinking.

"No way" I screeched out

"you have to if you want Jetemy to go free. It's up to you Elena" she paused cryptically " We could do this the easy way or the hard way."

"He said he'd let Jeremy go" I said barely above a whisper

"He gave his word" Katherine stepped towards me

"Wait" I almost yelled "you have to get him to let Damon go to" I said as my voice finally stopped shaking, I had to find my strength for Damon.

Her eyebrows scrunched together " He's not going to change his plans" She warned " And he still has your brother" I could tell she was loosing her patience.

I paused and then nodded, before I could change my mind Katherine grabbed me and everything around me went out of focus.

She finally stopped in front of large door to what I assumed to be Klaus's house. She walked in. Without knocking dragging me inside. Klaus was there sitting on a couch staring at me smirking. That smirk sent a coldness through my entire body. "Where's my brother" I asked loosing all the confidence I built up back in Damon's room.

"Don't worry, as soon as your locked up ill let him free" I gasped, he wasn't going to let me see him.

Before I could protest Katherine dragged me to a door and swung it open leading to a flight of stairs heading into a basement.

When we made it to the bottom I could see two steel doors. I gulped in fear. This place was absolutely filthy, there was a thick layer of dirt and dust every where.

We walked past the first one and when I peaked in I saw Damon laying on the dirt floor. My heart sank at the sight in front of me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Katherine glared at me.

I was horrified at the condition he was in. His clothes were rumbled, blood stained and torn in various places. His hair was a matted up mess coated in dry blood. We paused for a couple of moments in complete silence .

"I get it Elena, you want to go help your boyfriend." She mocked sympathy.

"Why did you change your mind" I blurted out

She stared at me "What are you talking about" she hissed narrowing her eyes at me

"You were threatening me to stay away from Damon and now your locking us up, the way you acted kinda seemed like you liked him" I asked hopping I sounded stronger than I felt.

XXX

Damon's point of view

I have never felt this weak in my life, physically and emotionally. I have been drifting in and out of consciousness all day. My wounds were not healing properly because I have not had a drop of blood in days, my vision was all fuzzy. That was not a good thing since vampires have excellent eyesight. I heard the door open and close, but then again I could be hearing things from lack of blood.

No, someone was definitely coming down, maybe two. I could hear the loud clanking of heels hitting the floor followed by much softer footsteps of someone possibly getting dragged. Then everything stopped and there was no noise what so ever. I tried to pick my head up but it did no good and I tried to strain my ears for any movement. As far as I could tell there was none except for the Tiniest sound of breathing.

Then a familiar voice spoke up "I get it Elena, you want to help your boy friend" that was defiantly Katherine, wait did she say Elena. I froze. I attempted to lift my head again but I made no progress, so I settled for just listening instead. Did Katherine just call me Elena's boy friend. I smiled, and immediately pushed that thought away. This was not the time for that.

"What made you change your mind" I heard someone almost yell out. The voice was very familiar, it must have been Elena. What was going on I wondered.

"What do you mean " I heard Katherine hiss.?Oh why won't Elena just stop talking.

"You were threatening me to stay away from Damon and now your locking us up, the way you acted kinda seemed like you liked him" I heard Elena say sounding more confident than I would have expected.

Everything was silent for a while and briefly wondered if they left, but then I would have heard them walk away, they must still be there.

" I kidnapped Jeremy myself, I planned on using him for my own selfish desires. I did it so you would stay away from Damon, Yes. But that was before klaus offered me a deal. I had to accept for it was too good to pass up on. He told me that if I helped him perform the sacrifice than he would agree to leave me alone, he is giving me my freedom" It took a few moments for Katherine's words to sink in.

Why did she want Elena to stay away from me and why does she want freedom from klaus, didn't she already have it. These thoughts swirled around my head when suddenly I heard my cell door swing open. i finally managed to move my head and nothing could have prepared me for what was standing in front of me.

Elena's point of view

I was too shocked for words to respond to what Katherine had said. Why did she even want Damon, how did they even know each other. I would have to ask him that when...Er, if we get out of here.

I was lost in my own thoughts when suddenly the cell door that confined Damon in the small dirty room swung open at an incredible force. Katherine was standing in the now open door way a looking down at Damon. What the heck was she doing?

Please review, it inspires me to continue.


	13. Escape plan

Alright, crazy chapter here. A lot happens,and I bet you didn't see this coming...Hahaha.

Elena's pov

I watched Katherine in shock as she made her way inside of the cell. She grabbed damon and pulled him out. She glared at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but Katherine pointed to her ear and then up the stairs. It took me a second to realize she disnt want me to talk when Klaus was upstairs.

Katherine dragged Damon out of the cell and dropped him to the ground. I gasped at his condition. I dropped to my knees and put my hands on his face and turned his head towards me. He looked dazed, and his once bright blue eyes were now cloudy.

I looked up at Katherine, she rolled her eyes like she didn't need to be here. I could tell in her eyes that she cared.

"We need to get out of here" She murmured.

She grabbed damon off the ground and gripped my wrist, she was about to run when she froze.

I looked in the direction she was looking at. My heart sank, Klaus.

He smirked at us, but his gaze lasted the longest on Katherine. There was a lethal glint in his eye as he glared at her.

"Katherine, it seems you have forgotten our deal. Should I remind you on what we agreed on.

"I haven't forgotten Klaus" She hissed "Deals off"

I stared at her in complete confusion. Is she on our side now or is she running away from everything.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, I glanced over at Katherine, her stony expression gave nothing away. I saw a tiny hint of fear flash into her eyes until she blinked it away. She held damon protectively against her.

"Don't do anything you'll regret" he warned.

"I never regret my actions" She replied cockily

"Just give me Elena and you can have Damon" He snarled

Katherine glared at him smirking "I'm done making deals, I take what I want and leave what I don't" She studied her nails as if she had no worries in the world.

Klaus lunged towards Katherine but she seemed to expect this since she dodged skillfully out if his way, she grabbed my wrist and we were up in the living room in a flash.

Klaus ran into the living room and ran towards Katherine with a stake in his hand. Katherine dodged. He spun around towards her again. She smirked at him just as he was thrown into a wall.

Tatia was standing there and glared at Katherine then she turned to Klaus who was standing up, recovering from his shock.

He growled at Tatia. She smiled sweetly at him twirling a dagger in her hand. He narrowed his eyes at her. I had no idea what was going on. The only thinly I could see clearly was the fact that Tatia and Katherine were working together.

Katherine went to grab Klaus but he was too fast and threw her to the ground with a simple flick of his wrist. Tatia then ran up to him and landed a good kick to his side and manage to throw him to the ground. She jumped on him and pined him down. He was thrashing and cursing at her.

Katherine was walking over to where Tatia was beginning to loose her grip on Klaus. She had the dagger and was aiming it at his chest.

She was about to plunge it into his cold heart when she was thrown across the room at an amazing speed. She hit the wall with a loud thud followed by moaning.

I looked back to where Tatia and Klaus were when I froze. A tall blond was standing there with a death grip on Tatia's neck.

Damon's pov

I was laying on the floor. I was no longer in that dirty cell, that was a plus. I glanced around the room trying to identify where I was, I willed my vision to clear but it continued to be a blurry mess.

I had no idea where I was and who had gotten me out of that cell. It couldn't have been Katherine, even though it looked like her. I know it wasn't Elena because whoever broke me out of the cell was definitely a vampire.

My thought were interrupted by a big bang noise like someone hitting a wall. I looked up, grimacing at the sudden pain shooting through my body that was caused by that simple movement. I saw Klaus getting up off the ground, I looked in the direction he was glaring in. I saw Katherine standing there with a dagger in her hand.

There was something...off about her. She was wearing black converse sneakers and a red T-shirt. Her hair was wavy instead of pin straight or curly.

Even her stance and smirk was different, not as cynical and intimidating. Then I saw...Katherine...run up to Klaus in an attempt to grab him, he easily flicked her into a wall. This was the real Katherine I realized. She had her signature tight curls, purple tank top and stilettos. Then who was the other girl who was now pinning Klaus to the ground. She appeared to be equally matched to him, she managed to keep him down but he was close to escaping her grasp.

I was baffled. Katherine, the real Katherine was walking up to the look alike and Klaus.

She was about to plunge the dagger into his chest when she was thrown across the room. I even as a vampire was shocked at the speed she flew through the air in. It was incredible.

The Katherine look alike was being strangled by this blond girl.

I felt someone shaking my shoulders, I weakly turned my head.

"Elena..." Ok now my head was spinning. There was three of them. Why am I just realizing there was three of them before. I needed blood, now.

"Shh...everything is going to be okay" she cooed

I hoped she knew how bad she was at lying.

**So did you ever expect Katherine to try and help Damon and Elena. Please review! Oh and did you ever expect Katherine and Tatia to team up. **


	14. Trust and Love

**Ok so it's been a while since I've updated. Im really sorry. I got caught up in another fanfiction I'm writing. I really hope this chapter makes up for how long it took me to update.**

Elena's P.O.V

I was kneeling down in front of Damon whipping his dark black hair away from his face. I looked over my shoulder, Katherine was lying limply on the ground. The blond girl turned around satisfied that she won.

She glanced at Tatia who was still holding the dagger. They locked eyes and Tatia flashed her a smile, asking for a fight.

I was expecting Tatia to make the first move, but the blonde ran over to Tatia and simply threw her into a wall. She then ran over to Klaus helping him off the ground.

"It's about time you showed up Rebekah " He glared at her, I could tell he was thankful she was there.

"Oh shut up" She rolled her eyes

Rebekah was distracted, Tatia used this to her advantage. She darted forward, but Rebekah seemed to have seen this coming and simply stepped out of her way. Tatia spun around and glared at Rebekah with Klaus at her side.

I turned around to face Damon once again. He was in bad shape, every movement he made caused him to shutter. He could barley pick his head off the ground. He was incredibly weak, he had a dazed expression on his face.

I all of a sudden realized what he needed. He told me that your diet determines how strong you are, I had no idea when the last time he drank blood was, I was guessing its been a while judging by the way he looked.

I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt.

"Here Damon you need this" I pulled my wrist up to his mouth.

His eyes widened in shock. He stared at me as if the idea was foreign to him.

"I will not feed off you" He said weakly. "I won't hurt you...I cant"

I glared at him, how could he say something so stupid. He needed it. I could tell by how he moved and talked throw badly he needed my blood.

"Drink" I commanded in a stern tone

He seemed to be fighting some sort of inner battle, his eyes clouded over in deep thought.

He shook his head " I don't need it" he said as he tried to lift his head but failed when it smacked into the floor again. He was in worse shape then he was letting on. His breaths were short and irregular.

I pressed my wrist to his lips. I knew he was to stubborn to do it on his own, I had to force him to do it somehow.

I glanced around the ground until I spotted a pointy and jagged rock. Perfect I thought as I grabbed it.

Damon stared at me with a questioning look until I pressed the edge of the rock to my wrist. He gasped.

"Elena..."

He paused abruptly when I sliced the rock into my wrist. He looked at me desperately pleading me to back away from him.

I ignored it, I pushed my wrist up to his mouth. His eyes met mine still begging me not to make him to this. I nodded willing him to feed, letting him know I want him to and wasn't going to be mad at him.

He hesitated, parting his lips. He slowly leaned forward pressing his lips to my wrist. His face began to change and I felt his fangs brush up against my skin.

I felt his fangs pierce my skin, it stung a little but it wasn't that bad. What hurt the most was having the blood being sucked out if my body, not his fangs. I felt my blood rushing out of my wrist. His tongue flicked against my wrist, he was gaining his strength back fast, I could tell. He was being very gentle causing me as little pain as possible. He grabbed my arm and gently pushed it further in his mouth.

Everything about the way he bit me was very careful, he was gentle and applying very little pressure. It was completely different from the way Stefan bit me. When Stefan bit me it was out of control, he was rough and didn't care about how much pain he caused me.

I was beginning to feel slightly light headed when he finally lifted his head away from my wrist.

Damon's P.O.V

Elena was kneeling in front of me stroking my deep black hair. I leaned into her touch. I hadn't eaten blood in days, so I felt terrible..worse than terrible if that was possible. I'm sure the excruciating pain showed in my face since Elena was staring at me with concern sprawled across her face.

She looked beautiful leaning over me. Her hair was spilling over her shoulder and her lips were slightly parted. Her beauty made me momentarily forget my pain. She was staring at me intently, I would do just about anything to know what she was thinking.

I tried to move, but it caused so much pain I just gave up.

Elena suddenly yanked up her sleeve of her shirt all the way up to her elbow. I stared at her in wonder. What was she doing?

She then held her wrist in front of my mouth. I stared at her. Was she really expecting me to bite her? I would never, I could never hurt her. I loved her.

"Here Damon you need this" she said with so much worry and compassion in her voice. It made my heart ache.

"I will not feed off you, I won't hurt you...I can't" I tried to mask my pain but I think she saw right through it.

She looked upset with me. "Drink" She wasn't taking no for an answer.

I glanced at her wrist, I longed for that smooth metallic taste of human blood, I was tempted to take a little, just a little and not enough to hurt her. No, I couldn't let myself do that to her. Not after what Stefan had done to her, if I bit her then I would be no better than him for her.

"I don't need it" I lied, I needed it more than anything. This was the weakest I have been in a long time. Stefan could easily take me down without lifting a finger. That idea kinda pissed me off.

It pained me to move and it was extremely difficult to even breath. My breaths were loud and shaky and hurt like hell.

I watched her intently as she scanned the area around us, her gaze looking in every corner of the ground. I tried to follow her gaze, and I saw her reach out and grabbed a very sharp looking rock. I gasped, it finally clicked in my mind what she wanted to do.

"Elena..." I whispered hoarsly.

I barely managed to whisper her name when she ripped her skin open with that damn rock.

I gazed at the red liquid oozing out. I wanted it, I could focus on nothing more than the blood so close to my eagerly waiting lips. I mentally kicked myself for even thinking about biting her. I was disgusted at myself.

i looked up into her eyes and she nodded.

The next thing I knew my mouth was her wrist.

The metallic tasting liquid glided down my throat and swirled around my of my Senses went crazy and I was lost in a world of pleasure.

I was still very cautious, I was in complete control. I never applied to much pressure or bit to deeply into Elena. I would be able to live with myself if I hurt her.

Elena's P.O.V

I smiled at my victory over Damon. My head was pounding but it was worth it. Damon bounced back quickly. He lifted himself off the ground, he scanned the area.

His gaze landed on the fight around us.

Katherine was twisting a tree branch in Rebekah's stomach. Rebekah screamed in pain. She then grabbed hold of Katherine's wrist and snapped it in an unnatural position, now Katherine screamed in pain but at the same time landed a good kick to Rebekah's side knocking her in the wall.

I glanced at Tatia who was pinning Klaus to the wall. She had the dagger pointed at his heart and trying to push it through his chest. The only thing stoping her was Klaus's hand pushing against the dagger. They were so equally matched that the dagger didn't move much.

I thought Klaus was about to win when Damon dashed forwards and helped Tatia over power Klaus plunging the dagger into his heart.

His eyes widened as his face became all veiny and completely repulsive.

Rebekah screamed in complete rage shoving Katherine to the ground with probably every ounce of strength she had. She ran up to klaus, grabbed him and disappeared into the night.

**Yay, they saved Damon! FINALLY! Please review!**


	15. Lust

I stared at the spot where Klaus and Rebekah were standing before they ran off.

Many thoughts swirled through my head. Did we win? Is Klaus really dead? who is Rebekah?

My thoughts were interrupted when Damon grunted. I looked down at him. He was getting up.

I knelt down next to him and I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him down.

He pushed my hand off of him " Im fine" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. why can't he just rest,and get over his stupid ego.

I watched him slowly get up. I noticed his struggle to stand upright and I quickly ran to his side. I felt his arm around my waist and he leaned on me.

I wasn't sure how we were going to make it home, it's a long walk from here and it's going to take a lot longer because walking with Damon leaning on me was very difficult.

Tatia walked over to us twirling a set of keys around her finger.

"Need a lift" she asked

I sighed released as I nodded my head. She walked towards us and helped me walk Damon to the car.

I sat in the back with him while Tatia and Katherine sat in the front. Damon glared at Katherine for the whole ride to his house.

For the entire Car ride I kept wondering what happened between them, I could tell Damon hated her.

Katherine turned around in her seat and looked at me and Damon.

"I thought you might be needing this" she said as she handed him a blood bag, a slight smirk tugged at her lips "I know Elena here already helped you out in that department, but every but counts right."

Damon glared at her before reluctantly grabbing the bag of blood from her hand. I noticed how cautions he was to not touch her.

He silently sipped at the bag.

When we finally reached the boarding house we all walked in together.

Katherine stood on the staircase stretching "Im going to go to bed, it was hard work saving all your asses" She said smirking before she continued walking up the stairs.

A few minutes later Damon also walked upstairs, I assumed he was going to go to go to bed. I followed him up to his bedroom. I was a little nervous going in his bedroom with him. I didn't know why.

He sat on the edge of his bed, he stared at me amused and a little surprised.

"Are you okay" he asked

"Im fine, but you were the one locked up for the past couple of days not me." I paused "I should be asking you the same thing"

He chuckled "Im fine..now" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I felt my cheeks get hot. That only caused him to laugh more.

He abruptly sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace and took in his scent.

"I love you Damon" I murmured

I felt his arms go slack around me. He grabbed my chin gently and pushed my face up to look at him.

"What did you say" He whispered

I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. I didn't know why he reacted this way. I just told him I loved him, he should be happy but he looks confused. and doubtful. I wondered if he even felt the same. I backed away a little but he pulled me close to him.

"I love you too Elena" He said breathlessly in my hair. The way he said that melted my heart. He said those words with so many emotions, it was overwhelming. I leaned forwards and gently pressed my lips to his. He responded instantly and deepened the kiss.

Our lips moved together instinctively while increasing in intensity and passion. I parted his lips with my tongue. As I slipped my tongue into his mouth he moaned in pleasure. It exhilarated me knowing I was the cause of his moaning. I pulled myself impossibly closer until their was no space between us.

Our hands were roaming over each others body's with our eager hands. Damon backed me up against the wall. He slid his hands on my hips, but he didn't stop there. His hands slipped down to the back of my thighs. I moaned louder than before as he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We stayed like that for a few moments before we broke apart to take a few much needed breaths, then he moved us away from the wall and to his bed.

We fell on the bed roughly with him on top. I rubbed my hands over his chest and started to pluck the buttons on his shirt making his hard chest visible. He helped me get it off and we threw it to the floor. I then straddled him, and giggled at his stunned expression. I then planted numerous kisses down his chest. He responded by knotting his fingers through my hair.

"I love you Elena" Damon murmured in my ear

"I love you too" I whispered back between heavy breaths

XXX

I woke up with my head on Damon's chest. I smiled when last nights events flooded into my mind. I snuggled closer to him.

A little while later Damon stirred next to me and I shifted my position to look up at him. He looked different. He looked genuinely happy. I was taken aback by the way he looked at me. I've seen him happy , but never like this.

My heart fluttered when I realized I was the cause of his happiness.

We laid there for a while staring at each other and lightly exploring each others bodies once more. We eventually got dressed and went downstairs together, we held hands. I felt lighter, and I couldn't stop smiling, not even if I tried.

Katherine glared daggers at us. I didn't care of course. I just smiled sweetly at her causing her to scowl.

Damon's pov

I was sitting on the couch in my living room watching the news, I wasn't really paying attention. My mind kept drifting back to last night. I have not stopped thinking about it all day. She told me she loved me. No one has ever said that to me before,no one ever cared about me like that.

Who knew that three little words had so much power over me. I probably should have showed a little more restraint with her, I should have made sure she was ready. I really do think she wanted it though, but still the right thing would have been to ask her if she was ok with it first. She surprised me last night with the way she took control.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone sat beside me. I looked over, it was katherine. What does she want?

"Hello Damon" she purred

"What do you want" I growled

"Why I just wanted to see how you were doing" she scooted closer to me placing her hand on my shoulder. I leaned away from her touch.

"Im fine thanks for the concern" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm

"I'm bored, will you entertain me" She said inching closer

"Im not a plaything" I said hiding my discomfort with the situation.

She rubbed her hand up and down my arm.

She leaned in and her lips grazed my earlobe. It sent shivers down my spine, I wished it didn't. I love Elena and I want nothing to do with Katherine.

"We should go up to your room" She whispered seductively as she placed her hand on my leg. "Elena will never know" her hand crept higher and higher on my leg.

If she did this years ago I would be all over her by now, but things changed and I've moved on. Im in love with someone else. And mentioning Elena only pissed me off.

I shoved Katherine's hand off my leg and stood up from the couch. Katherine gaped at me.

"I love Elena, and I want nothing to do with you" I yelled, mentaly kicking myself fore loosing my temper.

Katherine abruptly jumped up from the couch "You only like her because she looks like me." She yelled jabbing her finger onto my chest with every word.

I walked away from her. If she actually thought I was going to sleep with her after Elena told me she loved me, she was kidding herself.

**Ok, tell me what you thought. And Damon and Elena did the dirty deed! Please review!**


	16. Decieved

**Hey guys, its been a while since ive updated. I made this one extra dramatic to make up for it! I cant wait to read the reviews I get for this.**

My eyes fluttered open, I yawned. I smiled as I remembered last night.

Damon was amazing, a little too amazing. I had to wonder how many girls he has had over the years, but I guess its better not to know. I should focus on now and the fact that he loves me.

I slowly got up and stretched my arms out. I jumped out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and turned on the water in the shower.

A few minutes later I walked back into my bedroom as my phone rang.

I picked it up and unlocked it, Carolines name poped up on the screen after I unlocked it.

"Hello" I said pulling the hone up to my ear.

"Hey" Caroline said exitedly into the phone.

"You need to come over my house, now" Bonnies voice cut in

"Bonnie?" I said confused

"Were having a girls night, okay" Caroline said before adding "You comming"

"Yea, Ill be there in about an hour"

"Bye" Caroline said exitedly before hanging up.

I finished putting on my makeup and straightened out my dress with my hands. I stared into the mirror, I have not been able to get Damon off my mind since last night.

The dress was short and a blood red with this straps and low neckline.

I grabbed my phone off my bed and glanced at the time, crap. I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago. Caroline is going to kill me.

I have to tell them about Damon, especially with how seriouse our relationship has become. The way he looks at e sometimes scares me, his eyes are always full of so many emotions its imposible to comprehend. I know he loves me as much as I love him.

I slid on my 5 inch heels and ran down the stairs,practically falling on my face on the last step. I ran to my car and jumped in, I dialed Carolines number.

It rang twice before she answered "Where the hell are you" She cried into the phone "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Im in my car now" I said rolling my eyes at her hysterics. Before she could say another word I ended the call and threw my phone into the passanger seat.

I parked my car in Carolines driveway. As soon as I cut the engine caroline and Bonnie ran out the front door, they tackled me as soon as I stepped out of my car.

I walked into Carolines house with Bonnie and Carolines arms linked through mine.

"Were going to a party tonight" Carolone exclaimed exitedly facing me

"What party" i asked

"Who cares" She paused "All I know is there is going to be plenty of Alcohaul"

I smiled,she always was the craziest out of our little group.

"Its at the grill" Bonnie stated "So no one would even notice a few crashers"

"Alright" I said slowly "That sounds great" I was a little nervous about going to a party with Caroline, she was great its just she gets out of control after a fewd drinks. That and even I can't control myself after one drink, a few shots will literally make me bullet proof.

A half an hour later we all piled into Carolines car, I sat in the front passanger seat while Bonnie was in the back pouting, she always sits up front.

I jumped out of carolines car after we parked. Caroline grabbed me and Bonnie by the wrist and dragged us to the door. After we stepped in I was overwelmed with the smell of strong alcohaul, I dont think I will ever get used to that smell.

Caroline continued draging us to the bar section and she casually sat down at a stool as if she belonged, when me and Bonnie just stood there she motioned for us to do the same.

She called over the attention of the attractive bartender tending to the liquor. He turned towards us and he stared at us in annoyance before he walked over to us and leaned on the table separatig us.

"What can I do for you" He said staring at Carolines low cut neckline.

"Eyes up here" Caroline snapped her fingers in front of his face "Well have three bourbons, please" Caroline said sweetly.

"You three look a little young, im gonna have to see some ID"

Caroline slightly leaned over the table getting in the guys face "You are going to get us our drinks without anymore questions, okay"

"No more questions" he repeated in a monotone.

Me and Bonnie exchanged glances, Bonnie looked completly confused. I wasnt sure what to make of what just happened. Did she compel him? No thats crazy...that cant be...she couldnt have.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as three glasses of brown liquid was placed in front of us. Caroline grabbed hers without hesitation, then Bonnie gently lifted the glass to her lips after staring at it for several moments.

Caroline had almost completly downed her second one when I lifted my own glass. I took a small sip, the smooth liquid slid down my throat with a burning sensatin that made my eyes water. I fought the earge to spit it out. Bonnie seamed to have the same reaction as I did.

"Elena?" Caroline called out loudly

"Yea" I said amused by her drunk state. She had three empty glasses in front of her I observed, the bartender just placed a forth one in front of her.

"Did anything happen between you and...um, Stefan"

I was a little surprised by her question, I dont even like Stefan in any way. "Hell no" I said a little louder than I meant to.

She raised her eyebrow and a wierd smile crossed her lips. "Oh really, then who is it"

"Who is what" I asked nervously

"Who'd you do it with last night"

I felt my cheeks get hot, I was probably beat red by now. How did she know? "Wha-"

"Oh cut the crap Elena" She slurred " I noticed your little sex glow the second you stepped out

After I finished my drink Ii glanced around the Grill. I noticed that with every sip the burning sensation became more and more bearable. Several people were grinding to the fast passed music, I froze when a man leaning against the wall cought my attention, he looked lke...Klaus.

"Guys...does he look like Klaus to you or is it just me" I asked

"Who" Caroline blurted out

"Him" I pointed

"Holly crap, that is him" Caroline jumped out of her seat and started dragging me and Bonnie to the door "We gotta get out of here"

As soon as we were out of the grill we ran to Caroline's car but we bumped into something hard knocking us to the ground.

Caroline was the first to get up but she blurred as she moved.

"You disobeyed me Caroline" He growled

"you can't control me anymore Klaus" Caroline shot back

I stood behind Caroline frozen in fear, I glanced over to Bonnie who looked horror stricken.

Caroline shoved her hands in her pockets and flung her car keys at me, I cought them. Caroline glanced back at me and I watched her face transform, her eyes were rimmedwith a dark blood red and vains popped out of her skin.

"Run" Caroline yelled as Klaus charged at her. I grabbed Bonnie and bolted to her car. I jumped in the front seat and started the engine, as soon as Bonnie shut her door I took off down the road. I felt terrible leaving Caroline with Klaus, but her face. She was...a vampire. I dont even know when that happened. Why didnt she tell me. I looked over at Bonnie, her face was streaked with tears. "H-her face" She stuttered out before bursting into tears agiain.

I drove into Bonnies driveway, we sat in the cr in complete silence before finally stepping out. I walked over to Bonnie and gave her a reassuring hug. I walked her to the front door.

"Arent you comming inside" She asked when I made no move to come inside

"I have to go talk to Damon" I said feeling guilty, she needed me right now and I was going to go see Damon. I need to talk to him though, he'll know what to do about Caroline.

'Oh" She said soundng disapointed

I waved goodbye and quickly walked back to Carolines car, I jumped in and drove well over the speed limit.

I parked in Damons drovway and ran into his house. I had a bad feeling about being there so I stayed quiet. I walked up the stairs and I heard something fall to the floor and break, it sounded like glass and like it was comming from Damons room. I picked up my pace and I swungfhis bedroom door open. I gasped, the only thoughts that came to mind was no no NO!

I saw a woman with tight chocolate curls and black tanktop straddling Damon by his hips on his bed. When I cried out she turned her head towards me and smirked.

"Oh good, your here" She smirked deeper "Would you like to join us, threesomes are always fun"

Damon layed there motionless on the bed, he kept opening his mouth but closing it. He was at a loss for words, but I didnt care. I didnt want to hear him, I didnt care about any excuses or lies about what was happening. I just needed to get out. I turned on my heels and ran out of his room. I ran to Caroines car and started it up. Tears were spilling out of my eyes, I wiped them away but they were replaced by new ones in sseconds. Damon was cheating on me! Tht was all I knew at the moment. I gave him all of me last night and he does this to me. I truted him and he ruined it. I can never forgive him for this, Never.

**Okay, what was Damon doing. He was in bed with KATHERINE after Elena trusted him and took the next step with him Will she forgive him or are they done for good? Please Review.**


	17. Misunderstood

**Hey guys...next chapter here! It starts off better than it ends. I just feel like the part I wrote in Damon pov was pretty good, but the rest sucked. Anyway please review.**

Damon's Pov

I pulled out clothes from my closet. It seams most of my clothes consists of black and navy blue. I grabbed a dark navy blue button down and I began to push my black T-shirt up. I abruptly stopped and spun around on my heels and pulled down my shirt.

"Don't stop on my account" Katherine padded into my room

"Why are you here" I growled

"We'll I would be out the door in a second if you didn't desperately need my help"

"Why would we need your help" I scoffed

"Your up against Klaus, do the math"

Katherine ran up to me and pinned me against the wall.

"Don't piss me off Damon" she warned " You need me"

"I can protect Elena without you"

"Your not even half of Klaus's age" Katherine scoffed " he can crush you with his eyes closed"

I pushed Katherine off me and stepped away from the wall, I don't like to be restrained...especially by her.

"What do you see in her" Katherine asked with exaggerated confusion in her voice

"You mean Elena" I said defensively

"She's more trouble than she's worth"

"What are you saying" I snarled

"I'm saying why are you with a human girl who has a death wish by Klaus when you have me"

"I don't want you"

"Yes you do" Katherine smirked " if you didn't want me you wouldn't be dating Elena who just so happens to look exactly like me" She stepped closer to me "Just admit it" she pushed her face closer to mine

I pushed her into a wall but in my sudden burst of rage I accidentally came to close to my night stand knocking over the lamp. It shattered as I held her in place pushing my body into hers with my hand holding her neck.

"I love it when you play rough" she giggled " It's so sexy" Before I knew it I was lying on my bed flat on my back, Katherine pounced on me straddling my hips and she was pushing my chest down with both of her hands. She lightly thrust against me. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning and give her the wrong idea.

I tried to push her off of me but she only tightened her legs around my hips pinning me to the bed.

She leaned over me with her lips seductively puckered as she thrust harder against me.

My heart beat sped up...I don't like Katherine in any way but she does look like my girlfriend and no one turns me on faster than Elena.

Then the door opened and I froze. I hoped it was Stefan, but when I sniffed the air it was not Stefan's scent I picked up...it was Elena's.

I heard her gasp and I hesitantly looked at the door. I blinked a couple of times to make sure she was really there.

"Oh good your here" Katherine said "would you like to join us, threesomes are always fun"

I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was smirking

I gaped at Katherine before I looked back at Elena. She looked at me with hurt all over her face. It hurt me to know I was the cause.

I had to say something but I couldn't find my voice. I opened my mouth several times but nothing came out.

She abruptly turned and ran out of my room, a second later I heard her start up her car followed by the sound of her sobs. It broke my heart, literally.

"Get off me" I growled

"Why" she asked not moving

"Because I need to talk to Elena you little bitch"

"She hates you" Katherine shrugged "cheating is not forgivable"

"I wasn't cheating" I roared

"True" Katherine said cryptically " have fun convincing her of that"

I grabbed Katherine and pushed her over so I was on top of her.

"Oh good" She paused "Your taking the dominant position" she purred

I jumped off of her in disgust. I ran out of my house and down the street towards Elena's house.

I swung open her front door and marched inside, thankfully she was the only one home

As I walked up the stairs my pace slowed and I was actually nervous. Katherine's right, she's not going to believe me.

I walked up to her door and I slowly opened it. I peaked my head in. Elena was laying on her stomach with her face in her pillow, she was crying.

"Elena..." She jumped up and glared at me

"Get out" she through her pillow at me

I caught the pillow and threw it across the room

"Elena...I wasn't going to do anything" I didn't know what to say to her, how could I explain to her what really happened.

"You sure looked like you were" She said glaring at me with a look of hate on her face.

I winced "she's 400 years older then me" I raised my voice " I tried to fight her but she had me pinned down"

Elena's stony gaze faltered "I don't believe you"

My heart dropped "Elena please" I was resorting to begging now, look at what this one girl does to me.

"What would you do if you fought me with a man on top of me in my bed" Elena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would beat the crap out of this man" I said defiantly

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't doing anything"

I felt my own expression falter...I probably would believe her.

"Probably not" I said slowly "But I would forgive you"

"What would have happened if I didn't walk in"

I ran my hands through my hair, Katherine probably would have wrapped off my clothes if we weren't interrupted.

"I don't know"

"You would have slept with her" she snarled behind the tears filling her eyes

"Not willingly"

Elena froze at my words "I just don't know Damon...I need time to think about this"

I forced a nod, those were never good words. Time to think means she's still unsure and that she's not sure she can trust me.

"I love you" I said before backing away. I ran out of her house

Elena's pov

I watched Damon walk out of my room. I paced around my room, what am I supposed to do?

Was I still in love with him...yes. Do I believe him...I just don't know.

So Katherine looks like me...so she's really seductive...and so she still loves him, does that mean he would sleep with her. Was I to hard on him,was he telling the truth?

I sighed and let myself fall back on my bed.

I heard a bang from down the hall. I slipped off my bed and peaked out into the hallway. Another bang sounded, bit it was comming from the direction of Jeremy's room. I ran towards his bedroom and I barged into the room. "Jeremy" I called out as I stepped in the room. I Stiffened, Klaus was standing there with his hand on Jeremy's neck pushing him in the wall. Jeremy was unconscious.

"I never said I wouldn't take him again" he paused "And you escaped me once, now you must pay the price"

Then he was gone and he took Jeremy with him. I cried out,but it was to late. Jeremy was gone again and this time Klaus wanted revenge. He wasn't going to use Jeremy for leverage this time.

Now what. Caroline's a vampire and klaus has Jeremy. I needed Damon more than ever. There is no way I can get Jeremy by myself, but if I go to Damon now he will think I'm using him so he would help me.

I ran to my car and drove to the boarding house. As soon as I parked in the driveway I ran in their house. I ran right into Stefan.

"Are you okay" He asked

"No" I cried out

Srefan pulled me into a hug, I rested my head on his chest as my eyes filled with tears.

"Is it Damon?"

"How do you know"

"I heard him talking to Katherine"

"What did they say"

"I don't think you should be told by me" he gave me a sympathetic look

"He lied to me" I sniffled "he really was going to cheat on me"

"Correction, It's did cheat on you" Katherine's voice said from behind me

I spun around on my heels and was face to face with Katherine.

"Why did you do it" I asked

"Simple, I like Damon and he didn't disagree"

I scoffed "I love him"

"Apparently the feelings aren't mutual" she paused cryptically "You know what they say...one always loves more than the other in every relationship"

Haven't you done enough" Stefan said stepping closer to Katherine

"Oh look at you...bad ass isn't a good look on you" She rolled her eyes "And I only helped you Elena, I showed you what kind of guy Damon really is"

"You don't need to make things worse Katherine " Stefan said glaring at Katherine

I turned and ran towards the front door. I swung it open but when I ran out I hit something hard. I looked up...it was Damon. He looked down at me and then his gaze fell on Stefan and Katherine still inside of the house.

"What's going on" he asked as his eyes met mine

"Damon...I need to talk to you"

his eyes lit up with hope as he nodded, I felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I only wanted to ask him for help, not for what he was undoubtably hoping for.

I looked back at Stefan and Katherine, then I grabbed Damon's hand and I pulled him up to his room.

i closed his door and I perched on the edge of his bed. He stared at me.

"Look Damon...I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what happened"

His face fell "I didn't cheat"

"Katherine said you did" I pointed out

"She lied" Damon huffed

"I didn't come here to talk about us okay" I snapped

"what did you come to talk about then" Damon clenched his fists

"Caroline's a vampire and Klaus took Jeremy AGAIN" I started to tear up and Damon instantly pulled me into his arms.

**Do you guys think Elena will ever get back together with Damon? What's Katherine gonna do to make things worse? Tell me what you think!**


	18. Doppelgängers

Damon's pov

I stared down at the small brunette in my arms. Her face was nuzzled in my chest and her lips were slightly parted. She fell asleep a while ago, her cheeks were stained with her tears.

I hated to see her so upset. I gently ran my fingers through her soft locks and I sighed. I could literally do this forever, just hold her in my arms keeping her safe. I wrapped my arm around her back and I hooked my other arm under her legs and I lifted her in the air bridal style and I placed her in my bed. I wrapped the sheets around her and I kissed her forehead and she mumbled slightly. I walked to the other side of my room and I flipped the switch and I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

i walked down the stairs, I felt so many emotions swirling through me. Elena wants nothing to do with me. I love her, I love her more than anything in this world and I lost her...maybe forever. The urge to go back upstairs and pull Elena in my arms was almost unbearable. The emotions I'm feeling are the reason why vampires flip the switch.

When I reached the bottom step I froze. A thin figureWith long wavy curls. She turned her head in my direction and flashed a smile. She jumped off the couch and a second later she was by my side, I was slightly startled by her speed...only slightly.

"You know the next full moon is coming close" She said darkly "And you'd be kidding yourself if you believe Klaus has given up"

It was that moment I realized this wasn't Katherine like I originally believed.

"Where did you disappear to" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No where really" Tatia said examining her nails.

"How is Klaus not dead...he was staked" I demanded. Klaus was supposed to be dead

"He's an original vampire, there a little harder to kill than that" she rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think Klaus will come for Elena" I asked feeling a little antsy.

"Without a doubt" Tatia paused "You really love her, don't you"

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing"

"Love is your greatest weakness Damon...it was for me"

I stared at her dumbstruck seeing some truth behind her words, my love for Elena is my greatest weakness. She crushed me.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by a solid knock on the door. Tatia stared at me with a questioning look and I shrugged in response.

I wasn't expecting anyone over today and even with my enhanced senses I didn't hear anyone approach the door.

I hesitantly stalked over to the door and I opened it.

A man around my height stood poised in the door frame. He had longish brown hair that was neat in a very slightly messy sort of way on top of his head. His hands were held folded in front of him, he had brown eyes a shade darker than his hair that twinkled with mischief and he had a lazy but very cocky grin on his face. I could tell by the way he held himself he was very sure of himself. He hasn't even said a word and I already can't stand the sight of him.

Not even a second later I heard a gasp from behind me and a moment later Tatia blurred past me and jumped on the creepy man standing at the door. The man wrapped his arms around Tatia and she wrapped her legs around his waste and they were both laughing loudly.

"I knew you'd show" Tatia said said when the man put her down.

The man chuckled "Your quite hard to ignore" he smiled

"Who the hell are you" I said walking o straighter giving me a warning look.

"Allow me to introduce myself...my names Elijah, I may presume you to be "

I blinked blankly a couple of times, how did he know me.

"This is one of Klaus's brothers" Tatia spoke up "But he's on our side"

"The brother of that son of a bitch Klaus is on our side" I almost yelled.

"I don't want this sacrifice to take place any more than you do" Elijah said holding his hand out slightly

"I had some friends find him and tell him where to find me" Tatia said staring at me.

"Why" I snapped

"Because I can help you" Elijah said in an annoyingly proper but at the same time cocky tone.

I stood their sizing him up...if klaus can't be killed than his brother is probably the same way.

I don't like this guy. He was a very powerful vampire like Klaus and that blonde with him.

I clenched my fists when I remembered why Elena's upstairs. Klaus kidnapped her brother. For the past hundred years I've considered myself heartless and cruel but Klaus is a despicable monster.

Elena may stay mad at me forever and may have broken my heart but no one is going to hurt her. I just won't allow it.

"Where's the doppelgänger" Elijah suddenly asked.

I stared at him blankly " The what" I said a little too loud.

Elijah smirked at me "You don't know" He casually glanced around the room "You haven't wondered why she looks so much like Katherine"

That name almost brought a snarl to my lips. I felt my stony expression falter and my arms drop to my side. I have wondered why they look so alike. The term doppelgänger sounded do foreign, it made absolutely no sence.

"Elena is Katherine's doppelgänger, her double, and she is the key to the sacrifice" Elijah said taking my silence as permission to go on.

"I was the original doppelgänger and Klaus planned on using me in the sacrifice. In the short time before the full moon he was going to perform it I fell in love" Tatia said as she glanced at Elijah before averting her attention to the ground.

"I couldn't let my brother kill her, so I gave her my blood and I told her to run. I did my best to stall my brother but when he found out Tatia left..."

" He hunted me down and in under two days he found me and killed me out of rage for running" Tatia said playing with the strands of her hair still staring at the ground. "Elijah's blood hadn't worked its way out of my system when Klaus killed me"

Is this what she meant when she said love was the biggest weakness? I looked between Elijah and Tatia waiting for one of them to speak up.

"What happened to Katherine" I blurted out. I couldn't help myself my curiosity was killing me, if Katherine was the next doppelgänger than why is she a vampire now and why didn't Klaus use her?

"Katerina Petrova...my brother grew quite fond of her, that didn't stop him from wanting to use her in the sacrifice. I never cared for the idea of him awakening the wolf side of himself so I attempted to help her. I told her to run but Instead of feeding her my blood like Tatia I just gave her directions to the house of an old friend of mind."

"But then she fed me her blood to heal my wounds and threatened to send me back to Klaus when she found out who I was and what I meant" I turned in the direction the new voice was coming from and I froze when I saw Katherine descending the stairs. "So when she was distracted I hung myself with her blood in my system and I began my transition"

"What are we going to do about Elena" I said through clenched teeth when I noticed the pattern. "Are you going to feed her your blood and send her on her merry way and hope she doesn't end up dead" I said grinding me teeth.

"Klaus won't stop until he kills her in the sacrifice along with a witch, werewolf and a vampire" Elijah reasoned.

"What your saying is either we turn her or hide her until klaus eventually finds her.

"More or less" Katherine interjected

"What about her brother" I stated getting annoyed with this conversation.

"If Klaus wanted revenge on Elena and her brother was that important to her than he's as good as dead if Klaus hasn't already killed him"

"And Caroline, Elena said she's a vampire now"

"Klaus turned her" Katherine said lazily leaning against the wall " he's got a thing for her" Katherine shrugged "He was going to use her in the sacrifice but he changed his mind and went with you instead" Katherine sent me her signature smirk

"No one is getting sacrificed" I snarled at Elijah " And I want you gone" I pointed out the door and I glared at him.

"As you wish, Heath my warning...klaus always get what he wants even if he has to wait thousands of years. I suggest you turn her if you want to see her alive after this upcoming full moon" In a flash Elijah was gone and it was just me Tatia and Katherine. A second later I heard a faint whimper and I spun on my heals in the direction if the stairs

Elena stood up at the top looking pale with tears staining her cheeks. I wondered how much of that conversation she actually heard.


End file.
